Best Friends and High School
by seldemxoxo
Summary: When Alex is reunited with her best friend, Mitchie AND the Connect 3 come to her school, they all become the best of friends. Is that all they will be? Nalex. Smitchie.
1. Chapter 1: I Missed You!

Hey. This is my first story so please review! I might post more tonight!

_Chapter 1: I Missed You!_

I sighed as Harper began yet ANOTHER story about her cat, Mrs. Frisky. How could we be best friends if we were so different? We've been beginning to drift lately. We walked into the front doors of the school and I faked a laugh when Harper finished the story because she was laughing. One bad thing about being Alex Russo was that Harper was my only real friend so I'm forced to put up with her no matter what. I turned around to go get a drink while Harper was in her locker and bumped into someone.

"Watch it!" we both yelled and when I looked at her my eyes widened. She was new and wearing the EXACT same outfit as me; white skinny jeans, high top red converse, a black v-neck with a white cami underneath, with a red vest.

"Like your outfit" she said and smirked.

I smiled and replied "Likewise."

Then Mr. Larrytate walked over and spoke to the new girl. "Aha! You must be Ms. Michelle Torres!"

"Mitchie." she corrected and took out her iPod headphones from her ears.

I gasped. Mitchie Torres. We were best friends before I moved to New York. I'd known her since I was 1 years old. I then began to happy dance and scream.

"Ms. Russo! Stop that right now! Mr. Larrytate demanded.

I stopped and began grinning like an idiot. "Mitchie!!!!! My name is Alex Russo!!!" I yelled.

That's when she began screaming and happy dancing and I joined her. Harper came over and called my name. "Alex, what are you doing? And why are you doing it without me?" she asked.

Mitchie pulled me into a hug and I wouldn't let go for about 2 minutes.

"I missed you so much!!!!" we yelled at the same time and then began laughing like idiots.

"Where's Maxie????" she asked. She always loved him. Justin was a whole other story.

I took her hand and dragged her to go find Max. When we found him, he was at his locker and she ran and gave him a HUGE hug.

"Who are you" he asked at the same time she yelled "MAXIE!!!"

"Maxie? Only one person calls me that. MITCHIE!!!" he yelled and hugged her back. "I missed you!!! Pranking Justin was way more fun with you doing it with us." he said and pulled back from the embrace.

"Speaking of Justin, I just came up with a prank!!! Ok Mitchie, you have to flirt with Justin and then as soon as he flirts back, tell him it's you and he'll freak!" I said and earned smiles from Max and Mitchie.

We all ran to Justin's locker and he was standing right there so Max and I stopped and Mitchie went up to him.

"Hi. I'm new. Could you show me around?" Mitchie asked blinking her eyes furiously.

Justin smiled. "Anything for the pretty lady."

As soon as Justin said that, Max and I broke into a fit of giggles and I could see Mitchie trying really hard not to laugh.

"You're not too bad yourself!" she said.

"Now what's your name cutie?" he asked and Mitchie began laughing hysterically.

Every time she tried to speak, she began laughing even more so I stepped in and spoke for her.

"Her na-"laughter "-me is" more laughter "Mitchie" even MORE laughter "Torres."

Justin's eyes widened and he began to shake his head no furiously. "NOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled and ran down the hall while Mitchie, Max and I burst into laughter once more.

That's how Harper found us with a confused look on her face.

"Alex, why are you laughing and who is she?" Harper asked motioning to Mitchie.

"Oh that's my bestest friend, Mitchie." I told her and Mitchie had finally stopped laughing.

"Hi. I'm Mitchie Torres." Mitchie told her and stuck out her hand. Harper stared at it and glared at her. Very unHarper-like. "OK, guess not." Mitchie said awkwardly pulling her hand back.

"I thought I was your best friend!" Harper said.

"Yeah, you're my best friend but she's my bestest friend. We're exactly alike and I met her when I was 1 years old so she's my BESTEST friend." I explained calmly while Mitchie awkwardly stood there.

"Well if I'm not your bestest friend, then we aren't friends at all!" Harper yelled and stormed off.

"Wonder what her problem is." I thought out loud and shrugged guessing that Harper would apologize later. I spent the rest of the day with Mitchie because thankfully, we were in all of the same classes.

3 months later

Harper was serious about the friend thing. When I tried to talk to her, she ignored me and walked away. It took awhile but I got over it. If we were real friends, Harper would have just accepted it. Turns out, over the years, Mitchie began to write music. Her voice is amazing and I know she'll get signed some day. Mitchie comes over or I come to her house every day. All we usually do is talk, dance around to our favorite band, Connect 3, and, of course, prank Justin. We walked into school one day with our iPods on and were singing the same song. Mr. Larrytate pulled out our headphones and spoke.

"MP3s are not allowed. Detent-" he began but then a smirk appeared on his face. "Better yet, we will be getting 3 new students today. You have to shoe them around for ALL of 1st period." he said and then told us to wait in front of his office to wait for the students to come.

Mitchie and I were talking about how this was better detention. This way we missed . Larrytate came up to us and motioned for us to stand. We stood.

"Ladies, you will be showing these boys around for the next 45 minutes." he said and the 3 boys turned to look at us and Mitchie and I found ourselves face to face with the Connect 3.


	2. Chapter 2: ThunderStorms

**Thanks for reviewing and adding my story to your story alerts! I wrote this awhile ago but my computer died and I couldn't find the charger so I couldn't upload the document. Please review!!!!**

_Mitchie and I were talking about how this was better detention. This way we missed class. Larrytate came up to us and motioned for us to stand. We stood._

_"Ladies, you will be showing these boys around for the next 45 minutes." he said and the 3 boys turned to look at us and Mitchie and I found ourselves face to face with the Connect 3._

**Chapter 2: Thunderstorms**

"And those were my two favorite memories!" I finished.

I was lying on Nate's bed with Mitchie and Nate while Shane sat on a bean bag chair not too far away. We were sharing our top 2 memories that we could remember. My favorites were being reunited with Mitchie and meeting Shane, Nate, and Jason two years ago. I was a freshman and now I am a junior. Mitchie's favorite memories were the same as mine.

"OK. My top 2 memories are meeting Mitch and Lexi and, uuuuuum. When we got our record deal." Shane said and I smiled.

Today was Friday and our movie night. Every Friday, Mitch and I went to the Gray house and slept over.

"My top 2 memories are getting our record deal and, at tie for 2nd, meeting Ally and Mitchie and meeting Miley." he said and sighed dreamily.

I was hurt, and not only because I had a crush on Nate. He just compared Mitchie and I, best friends of 2 years, to his crush of 3 months. I sighed and excused myself to the bathroom. I saw worried looks on Mitchie and Shane's faces. They knew about my little crush on Nate. I assured them I was okay with my eyes. I went into the bathroom and came back. I sighed as I came back in because I was still hurt and I could tell Mitchie was too. I didn't want to sit by him anymore but I couldn't do this subtly so I walked into the room reluctantly.

"Lexi! Come and sit with me. I'm lonely!" Shane said and winked at me. I smiled brightly and I saw that Mitchie had a relieved look in her eyes.

Mitchie and I may be the rude and obnoxious, but Mitchie wasn't afraid to let out her emotions. I kept mine bottled up and she is afraid I'm going to crack one day.

I plopped into Shane's lap and whispered a thanks.

"But Ally!!!" Nate whined.

"I prefer Shane." I said with a smirk which caused Nate to pout.

The rest of the night went on as usual. We laughed and told stories. I wasn't hurt by Nate's words anymore. When it was time for bed, Mitchie and I made our way to our room. It used to be a guest room but we come over so often, Ms. Gray said that it was officially ours. Mitchie and I went to sleep.

I was awoken by thunder and I whimpered. I was afraid of thunderstorms and so was Mitchie. I glanced at her just as she looked at me.

"I'll go to Shane, you go to Nate!" she whispered and we both ran down the hall to get to the boys' rooms. I opened Nate's door and he was sitting up with his arms open. His hair was disheveled, so he had just woken up to the storm and expected me to come to him. I dove into his arms and he pulled me under the covers with him. I whimpered in his chest when another loud BOOM was made from the thunder.

"Sssh. Sssh. It's OK. I got you." he muttered into my hair and he tightened his grip on me. I soon fell asleep in his arms.

After that weekend, we went back to school and I began collecting the materials I would need for my next class. Before I could close my locker, Nate bounded up to me with a huge grin on his face.

"She said yes!" he finally spoke.

"What? Who? What are we talking about?" I asked him.

"Miley! She said yes! We're going on a date Friday!" he said louder with a bigger grin on his face.

"You're kidding me right?" I asked, my voice clearly radiated anger.

"Wait. Aren't you happy for me?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"It's already starting Nate. It's already starting." I said and walked away.

I knew as soon as some girl waltzed into the picture, Nate would start to change. It's already started. Never had Nate forgotten movie night. NEVER! I know I'm probably overreacting and that he would probably remember within the next 15 minutes, but I couldn't help it. That may have to do with the fact that I like Nate and, well he just doesn't see me that way. I pushed through the people in my way and plopped into my seat in the back of the classroom in Spanish. Mitchie sat next to me about 3 minutes later.

"Nate told me what happened. You OK." she asked.

"Yup. I know I overreacted. Curse being a hormonal teenage girl." I said and she chuckled. We both then began NOT listening to the teacher. What's amazing is that, she doesn't listen and yet she never gets a C- or lower. I on the other hand am lucky to get a C at all.

Lunch came all too soon and when I walked through the door, Nate was staring at the entrance and his eyes brightened when he saw me. I walked over and sat down. I could feel his eyes on me. I sighed and looked up at him.

"Allie. Are you mad at me?" he asked, worried.

"Nope. I overreacted." I said and got up to get my lunch. When I returned, Nate looked confused.

"Why did you get mad in the first place?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. Of course he STILL didn't remember.

"Oh, you have a date Friday right?" I asked. He nodded. "That you wouldn't miss for anything." he nodded. "Even our movie night?" his eyes widened

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!"

"It's OK Nate. I'm over it. There's a first time for everything. This will be the first time we have a movie night without you." I said calmer than I felt.

"No! I'll be there. I promise you!" he said and I slightly smiled.

Before I knew it, it was time for movie night and Nate was nowhere to be found. We started the movie after I begged and pleaded. Today was my day to choose the movie and we were watching WolfMan. About 30 minutes into the movie, Nate crept through the door. I smiled but my smile faded when Miley followed.


	3. Chapter 3: Monty Gomery

**OK. Because I kept you waiting, I figured the least I could do is stay up until 7am and write this story=] plz review and tell me if I'm moving too fast ok???**

_"Oh, you have a date Friday right?" I asked. He nodded. "That you wouldn't miss for anything." he nodded. "Even our movie night?" his eyes widened_

_"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!"_

_"It's OK Nate. I'm over it. There's a first time for everything. This will be the first time we have a movie night without you." I said calmer than I felt._

_"No! I'll be there. I promise you!" he said and I slightly smiled._

_Before I knew it, it was time for movie night and Nate was nowhere to be found. We started the movie after I begged and pleaded. Today was my day to choose the movie and we were watching WolfMan. About 30 minutes into the movie, Nate crept through the door. I smiled but my smile faded when Miley followed._

**Chapter 3: Monty Gomery**

My mouth fell open and I turned my head to stare at Shane and Mitchie in shock. They met my gaze with the same expression. I tried to hide my shock and the feeling of betrayal and turned back to the movie. Nate walked over to the couch I was laying on and stared at me.

"Allie, can you move your feet so Miley and I can sit down?" he asked.

"Uuuh. No. I was here first." I shot back.

"I was here second." he glared at me.

"I'm too comfortable."

"This is my house." he said with a smirk.

I glared at him and then returned by attention to the movie, not moving a muscle. Nate then took my feet and threw them off the couch in a very harsh matter.

"Dude! What's your issue?"

"You wouldn't move!" he put simply.

"Every Friday I lay here and all of a sudden I'm not allowed to?" I yelled and moved to the other couch with Shane and Mitch. It was a loveseat so I simply grabbed my blanket and laid it on the ground in front of the two. I rested my head on Shane's leg. Mitchie's head was in Shane's lap so she whispered in my ear.

"Do you think he would be mad if I were to slap him right now?" she asked in all seriousness.

"Just a little." I replied and Shane, Mitchie and I began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Nate asked.

"If you don't know, do you think we want you to?" I asked, a little harshly but hey, I'm Alex Russo. The Queen of Sarcasm and Rude Remarks.

"Well who but bees in you undies?" he asked.

"You." I mumbled.

I finally began to refocus on the movie when I heard Miley whimper as a scary part came on.

"I better leave. I hate scary movies." Miley said and began to get up.

"No don't go! We can cut the movie off." Nate said.

"Uh no we can't! It's my night!" I whined.

"And it's my DVD player." he said.

Wow. He's changing and he's changing fast! Where did this smart mouth come from? I rolled my eyes and got up to grab the DVD. I took it to Shane's room. A few minutes later Shane and Mitchie came up with all of the snacks and a mop?

"A mop Mitchie?" I asked and she smiled.

"Now you have the illusion that Nate's here."

"Oh hey Nate!" I said to the mop and laughed along with Shane.

"No! This is my mop. His name is Monty. Monty Gomery. You have insulted him by calling him Nate! Now he must kill you!" she said and began to walk over to me with the mop in hand.

I yelped and then ran out of the room, laughing as hard as I had ever before.

"I will kill you! By the way, that was Monty!" Mitchie yelled and I laughed harder. I ran down the stairs and turned around when I got to the bottom I turned around to see Mitchie running down the stairs and a hysterical Shane laughing and tripping down the stairs. Before I knew it, Shane tripped and sent Him, Mitchie and Monty sprawling onto me. We began laughing so hard when we saw that the mop had broken in half. My eyes were watering and Mitchie was looking at the mop in disbelief while she laughed hysterically. Shane laughed while holding his arm.

"I think I may have broken my Arm." he said which only caused us all to roar with much more laughter. Nate then rushed in and looked at us, bright red, rolling on the floor laughing, tears streaming down our face. I saw a look of longing as he asked us what happened.

"Monty tried to kill me because I insulted him but he ended up dying and Shane broke his arm." I put simply and we began laughing again.

"Well I was kind of hoping to go to the ER." Shane said and we slowly got up and made our way to the door, leaving Nate and Miley behind.

When we got to the hospital, Shane's arm was confirmed that it was broken and Mitchie called Mr. and Mrs. Gray. Shane got a cast the same night and was released. Mitchie demanded to be the first person to sign Shane's cast and I let it go. When we got home, or should I say the Gray household, Mitchie ran to grab a sharpie. On Shane's cast she wrote "R.I.P. Monty Gomery. He shall live on with all of us." I began laughing and Mitchie and I made our way up to our room. When I opened the door I gasped. On my bed was Nate Gray and Miley Stewart making out on MY bed.

"What the friggin crap?" I yelled and they pulled away blushing furiously."Why are you in my room?" I asked.

"Your room? Nate told me that this was just the guest room!" Miley said and I rolled my eyes and I stared at Mitchie with an incredulous expression on my face. Mitchie then stormed down the stairs and out of the door, with me in hot pursuit. We ran around the block, yes at like 1 in the morning, and went to my house. Once inside, I plopped on my bed and Mitchie did the same.

"Who the crap does he think he is to give away OUR room?"

"He sure is changing and it's happening faster than I expected!" Mitchie said with a sigh.

Knowing she was right, I sighed and turned off the lights. Before I went to bed I began thinking. I need to get over him because as much as I may think I like him, I like MY Nate. Not the one he's become to impress some girl. I smiled at the irony of me thinking that because I'd just seen New Moon last week. If this was the person that Nate really was, was I really in love with him? Wait, did I just say [or should I say think] love?


	4. Chapter 4: Weirdos Unite

**Hey! Sorry for posting late but I just haven't been in the mood to write. I then stopped complaining because of the reviews!!! Thanks for reviewing!!!! Well without further adoo [idk how to spell that! lol], EPISODE 4!!!!**

**

* * *

**

Knowing she was right, I sighed and turned off the lights. Before I went to bed I began thinking. I need to get over him because as much as I may think I like him, I like MY Nate. Not the one he's become to impress some girl. I smiled at the irony of me thinking that because I'd just seen New Moon last week. If this was the person that Nate really was, was I really in love with him? Wait, did I just say [or should I say think] love?

* * *

**Chapter 4: Weirdos Unite**

_FLASHBACK/DREAM:_

_Mitchie and I were talking about how this was better detention. This way we missed class. Larrytate came up to us and motioned for us to stand. We stood._

_"Ladies, you will be showing these boys around for the next 45 minutes." he said and the 3 boys turned to look at us and Mitchie and I found ourselves face to face with the Connect 3._

_We shared a glance and then turned back to the boys before they could notice._

"_Hi. I'm Alex Russo." I said with a smile and wave._

"_I'm Mitchie. Mitchie Torres." Mitchie said with a smile._

"_I'm Nate and those are my brothers Shane and Jason." Nate said like we didn't already know._

I tossed and turned all night because of the possibility of me being in love with Nate. I finally fell into a deep slumber after coming to the conclusion that Nate was Miley's and that even if I was in love with Nate, I was in love with the person that I thought would never change. Just to be safe though, and not get my heart broken, I would ignore him. I was done with Nate Gray.

Nate's POV

I stared at the door in disbelief that Mitchie and Alex were actually mad. Before I could even go after them, Shane stormed into the room.

"What the crap did you do?" he yelled.

"I don't know. They blew up when they caught Miley and me kissing and then Alex was like why are you in my room and Miley was like Nate told me this was the guest room and then they left."

"What? We don't have a guest room!!!! This is Alex and Mitchie's room!! Oh my gosh. Just stay away from me. Stay away from us until you've decided on who you are." he said, exasperated and left the room. I turned back to Miley and she had a look of sorrow in her eyes.

"This is my fault." she said simply.

"No it's not. It's their fault for overreacting." I told Miley.

"No. It's your fault. Do you think I'm the kind of girl that's not going to like you if you don't do everything for me, because I'm not. You guys seemed like the best of friends and, I have to admit, I do see a slight change. You've been very rude tonight, and not even to some random girl, to your best friends. I don't like that. I think we should break u-"

"NO!" I stopped her. "I promise I'll apologize and make up with them. Come on. It's only day one of us dating." I pleaded.

"Fine, but if you aren't back to normal in a week, it's over." Miley put simply and pecked me on the cheek as she left the room.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Well, if this is Alex and Mitchie's room, it's kind of rude to sleep there without permission, so I'll be on the couch." she said and plopped down on the same couch that Alex had previously this night.

Alex's POV

I woke up Saturday morning and saw that Mitchie was still asleep and I smiled and crept out of my room but returned with a bucket of water. Before I could dump it on her she opened her mouth, eyes still closed.

"Don't you dare Russo." she mumbled.

I smiled and dumped the whole thing on her head. I laughed when she stayed to go back to sleep.

When we got back to school on Monday, Nate came up to us with a small smile.

"Hey." he said.

"Hi. Bye." Mitchie said as I walked past him.

"Wait!" he called. Mitchie stopped, to tell him off I guess, and I just kept on walking to my locker. This happened to be 3 lockers down from Miley's.

"Hi." she said.

"Hi." I said curtly.

"Look, I'm sorry if you hate me. I never wanted Nate to change. I will breakup with h-" she began and I smiled a reluctant smile.

"It's OK. I'll admit, I tried to blame this whole situation on you. I couldn't figure out how it was your fault though. You're just a girl put in a bad situation. I tried to hate you too, but I can't help not to. I've come to a decision. You and I are going to be best friends. You are now officially a "bestie" and will hang out with Shane, Mitchie, Jason, Nate and I." I said with a smile and she matched my smile.

"Thank you. I was worried that you all would hate me. Oh and by the way, I didn't sleep in your bed last night. I find it slightly disrespectful to sleep in someone's room without their permission." she said and I smiled.

"Yup. You belong with us. Weirdos unite!" I yelled and she faked a gasp.

"Pssssh. I'm not weird." she said and flipped her hair

"And I'm not sarcastic." I said.

"Deal." Miley said and we laughed as Mitchie approached us.

"Hey besties!" she said which earned a shocked but smiling face from Miley. "Oh, we discussed this as besties. Shane told us how you told off Nate and if you're willing to tell off your boyfriend for people you don't even really know, we figured you're cool." Mitchie explained with a smile.

Shane then walked over and grabbed his books. "Ok ladies, let's get to class." we all had 1st period together. He then wrapped his arms around Mitch and I's shoulders but stopped and thought or awhile. "Miley, get on my back. We arrive together." he said with a smile. She smiled and hopped on. We all talked and laughed as we entered the classroom.

The teacher gave us a stern look and said "Miley please remove yourself from that fellow's back."

We all laughed as Miley hopped off and we took our seats. We didn't even notice when Nate came over to talk to Miley and tried to kiss her. Or the jealous glare Nate gave us when we came in. We were too caught up knowing that Miley really did belong with us and that this would be fun.


	5. Chapter 5: My Dad

**Hey!!! Sorry I haven't posted! I have a great idea for the next one so like yeah…… enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_Shane then walked over and grabbed his books. "Ok ladies, let's get to class." we all had 1st period together. He then wrapped his arms around Mitch and I's shoulders but stopped and thought or awhile. "Miley, get on my back. We arrive together." he said with a smile. She smiled and hopped on. We all talked and laughed as we entered the classroom._

_The teacher gave us a stern look and said "Miley please remove yourself from that fellow's back."_

_We all laughed as Miley hopped off and we took our seats. We didn't even notice when Nate came over to talk to Miley and tried to kiss her. Or the jealous glare Nate gave us when we came in. We were too caught up knowing that Miley really did belong with us and that this would be fun._

* * *

**Chapter 5: My Dad**

**Alex**

Throughout all of the class Mitchie, Shane, Miley and I were passing notes. Nate was sitting next to us and every once and awhile he would grab the note we were passing and chuckle. Then Nate would add something to it. I would look at it, hold in my giggle and crumple it up and take out some more paper. Miley would look slightly disappointed so after awhile I didn't crumple it up, I just didn't read it and Miley seemed happier with that choice. She's lucky I like her.

At lunch, Miley sat with us opposed to the usual spot her and Nate used to sit together at. Nate of course came and sat with us too. I couldn't help but roll my eyes but when I saw that Miley noticed, I mouthed a sorry to her.

"Hey." Nate said as he sat down.

"Hey." Miley said. No one else said anything. Lunch continued awkwardly when I spoke up.

"Ok. Miley. It must be awkward when you're the only one talking to Nate so you might feel like you have to choose between us and Nate. You don't just because you talk to Nate and we don't doesn't mean we'll resent you. It wasn't your fault what happened so basically Shane, Mitchie and I will have a conversation and you can jump in whenever you want. Heck, Nate can too. He will just be ignored. Oh and Shane. Nate's your brother. Forgive him. Mitchie I don't care what you do. Now can we please have a non-awkward lunch?" I asked and Miley smiled. Nate smiled at me too but I just rolled my eyes and turned to Mitchie and Shane where we started to talk about random stuff.

After school, I was at my locker with Mitchie when Nate approached us.

"Hey Lexi and Mitch." he said.

"1st, don't call me that. 2nd, what do you want?" I asked, irritated.

"Look I'm sorry. I just really like Miley and wanted her to like me too. I'm really sorry. Please forgive me. Shane did." he begged.

"I told Shane to." is all I said.

"We might accept your apology if the only reason you were apologizing wasn't to keep Miley. Apparently Miley is as important to you as we are put together so just don't lose her because we won't be there." Mitchie said and we walked off.

I hopped into Mitchie's Porsche and we drove off to her house. Or should I say mansion? Mitchie's mom, Connie, owns a catering business and it got huge a few years ago so she was rich. Basically I'm the only person in our little group that isn't rich. I chilled at her house for awhile and then my dad called.

"Where are you?" he demanded.

"Chill out daddio. I'm at Mitchie's!" I replied.

"Would you happen to know why my son is covered in green goop right now?" he asked. I laughed.

"Wow! That catapult actually worked?!" I asked and began laughing again.

"Yes it did. Now you're grounded. Come home right now!" he yelled.

"Don't have a car." I simply stated.

"Then I'm coming to get you!" he said and hung up the phone.

I sighed and told Mitchie I had to go. The trip from my house to Mitchie's wasn't very far about 5 minutes. To be honest, I'm surprised my dad didn't tell me to walk. I began to worry when my dad wasn't here in 10 minutes. Then 15. I called him and it went straight to voicemail. I then called my mom. When she answered she sounded like she was crying.

"Mom! What's wrong?" I asked.

"Your father has been in a horrible accident! Come to St. Helen's hospital now!" she told me and my eyes widened.

"I'm on my way!" I said and ran out of the door and down the street to the hospital.

When I got there I ran to the front desk.

"Where is Jerry Russo? Which room?" I yelled frantically.

"Are you fa=" she began.

"I'm his daughter! Now where!?!?!?!?!" I yelled.

"Room 341." she said and I ran down the hall until I reached the room. My mom was sitting in the waiting area in front of the door and I came over and hugged her. Just then, the doctor came out.

"I'm sorry but we lost him. Mr. Russo is dead." he said and my eyes got blurry which I soon realized was due to the tears coming out of them. I stormed out of the hospital and ran wherever my feet took me. I ended up on the Gray's front step. I knocked on the door really loudly and Shane came to the door. I then collapsed into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Alex! What happened?" he asked urgently. I began to speak but it came out as incoherent babble. Shane then led me to the living room where I sobbed. Mitchie came bursting into the door and ran over to me about 15 minutes later.

"LEXI! WHAT HAPPENED?" she yelled. This time I didn't even bother to try and answer.

Nate then came in with an ecstatic expression on his face.

"Shane! Guess what?!" he yelled and then took in the scene. "Who died?" he asked sarcastically.

With him causing all of this pain to me and me being in the pain I was already in, I decided to let my anger get the best of me. I hopped up and walked over to Nate.

"My dad." I said and punched him as hard as I could. Shane and Mitchie gasped.

Jason then skipped into the room with a huge smile on his face.

"Did you hear Shane? WE'RE GOING ON TOUR!!!" he yelled and I began to fall then everything turned black.

I woke up in my bed surrounded by faces. There was Shane, Mitchie and my mom. Wait. Is that Nate? I noticed everyone was crying including Nate, who now had a black eye. I made a mental note to apologize later. Everyone kept asking if I was ok and I kept responding that I was. I finally just asked everyone to leave. They agreed because they knew I would want to be alone. I was laying face down in my bed with my iPod blasting in my ears, sobbing, when I felt someone sit on my bed. I sat up and saw Nate and his eye was even worse now. He had a small smile on his lips and I pressed pause on my iPod.

"Look. I know you hate me right now and I thought about and you should. As hard as it is, I'll accept your wishes and leave you alone. That is after I make you feel better." he said.

"Look. I'm sorry about your eye. I just kind of took my anger out on you." I said sheepishly. He smiled.

"It's OK. I deserved it. I was a total jerk. How about you let me stay with you tonight and we'll be even. You can go back to hating me if you want tomorrow." he said.

I thought about it and reluctantly agreed.

"I brought you something." he said and handed me a big jar of pickles. I smiled and thanked him quietly.

"It's going to me a Nalex day. Like when we were 15." he said referring to a day went we spent together in his room when his grandmother passed away. I named it our Nalex day. I couldn't help but smile. I have a feeling that the real Nate is coming back but I can't let him in until I know he's here to stay.

* * *

**BTW. I know a lot of you may say it was too easy for him but don't worry!!!! oh and do you want this story to be like 10-15 chapters long and have a sequel [Girlfriends and Tourbuses] or just have it super long?**


	6. Chapter 6: NO! I'm not Emo Part 1

**OMG I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN POSTINGGG! I've been sooo busy and haven't had the time. I wrote half of the chapter so instead of keeping you waiting, I put out part 1. I'll try to get out part 2 ASAP.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: NO! I'm not Emo Part 1**

ALEX

I laughed as Nate told me about a store clerk kicking him out of the store because he was wearing a trench coat and what Jason thought of the situation. I sighed. Jason just got back from college today and, well, I didn't get to even see him because of what happened. Nate then suggested we watch a movie and I agreed. We spread out on my bed as Legion started playing. About 15 minutes into the movie, I got up to use the bathroom. On my way down the hall I heard sniffling and that's when I finally realized that I'm not the only person affected by my dad's death. I opened the door, which revealed Justin lying on his bed, face down, crying. I walked across the room and laid down next to him on his bed and just sat there. That's also when I realized that I still had a lot more to let out and I began to sob. After about 10 minutes of this, Justin sat up, as did I.

"Hey." he said softly.

"Hey." I said and did the unexpected. I crawled closer to him and gave him a hug as I began to cry on his shoulder.

"I'm going to miss him Justin." I sobbed.

"We all are Lex." he replied, crying, as he rubbed my back soothingly.

"But Justin. I'm the reason he's dead."

At this point, he pushed my head of his shoulder and grabbed me tightly, forcing me to look up at him.

"Listen to me. You are NOT the reason he's dead. Don't you ever say that again OK?" he yelled.

I simply nodded, taken aback by the sudden fierceness that I didn't know my brother even possessed. We cried together the rest of the night and I woke up curled up at the bottom of his bed while he was curled up at the top. Then I saw Max on the floor and I remembered when he came in last night and we all cried together. I then softly giggled because that means that Max fell of the bed. Typical.


	7. Chapter 6: NO! I'm not Emo Part 2

OMG! I'm so sorry I haven't posted. i had all of these big projets, tests, and lots of homework. If you want me to post faster, REVIEW!!! Well here's part 2!

* * *

_**Chapter 6: NO! I'm not Emo! Part 2**_

"Listen to me. You are NOT the reason he's dead. Don't you ever say that again OK?" he yelled.

I simply nodded, taken aback by the sudden fierceness that I didn't know my brother even possessed. We cried together the rest of the night and I woke up curled up at the bottom of his bed while he was curled up at the top. Then I saw Max on the floor and I remembered when he came in last night and we all cried together. I then softly giggled because that means that Max fell of the bed. Typical.

The next day, I woke up, ready for school. The whole "Nalex Day" thing really helped a lot. I went down to breakfast and immediately felt a pang in my heart when I didn't see Dad at the kitchen table. I took a deep breath and sat down. It was a pretty awkward breakfast because everyone had noticed how strange it felt without any of Dad's jokes or stories that we usually heard in the mornings. I got up from the table and ran to my room to put on my shoes. I grabbed some low top navy converse that went with my navy v-neck and black skinny jeans. I immediately stopped and dropped the shoes when I remembered all of the memories with my Dad in these shoes. I may be strong, but I couldn't handle that yet. Instead, I grabbed some navy and white checkered high top Vans.

When I got to school, Miley ran and gave me a hug. I hadn't seen her all weekend because I basically stayed in my house and mourned.

"I'm so sorry." she said quietly, knowing I wouldn't want anyone to figure out and pity me.

I gave her a weak smile and just hugged her. Miley's such an awesome friend.

Mitchie then walked over and she looked a mess. I guess she took it pretty hard too. She noticed the way I looked at her and began to speak.

"I loved him so much too." she said and a tear trickled down her face. A tear then came down my face too then. Miley pulled us into a group hug and I felt a pair of muscular arms wrap around me. Shane.

I turned into him and gave him a quick hug. Shane kissed the top of my head and I smiled a sad smile, remembering the times my own father did that to me; even when I didn't deserve it. Then the first period bell rang. I sighed and walked into class. Nate smiled at me and I forgot everything. I smiled back for a split second but realized that I still wasn't over him. It was time to go back to Plan A, and ignore him. I looked away quickly and avoided him for the rest of the day.

2 weeks later

Today was my Dad's funeral. I refuse to go. That would mean It would be the final goodbye and I refuse to say goodbye.

"Honey, can you please come? Please? " my Mom pleaded but I just shook my head. She tried again but soon had to leave and then I was alone.

I sat around for awhile when I got a text from Shane. I thought he would be at the funeral.

**I know you don't want**

**to say the final **

**goodbye but he's**

**leaving anyway so don't**

**you want to do the respectful**

**thing and tell him bye and**

**that you loved him?**

**so those would be your last **

**words to him?**

**-Nate**

**ps: shane forgot his phone**

**at home =]**

I sat there for a moment taking in what he said. I understood what he meant completely. I sighed and began to get dressed.

I put on some black fishnets, a black sparkly tutu, black combat boots, a black v-neck, and black arm warmers. I then applied heavy black eye shadow and bright red lipstick. I straightened my hair and pulled it all back into a high ponytail. I walked out of the house and proceeded to the church where the funeral was to be held. I saw a few little girls gawking at me and some older ones staring and then snickering. I then walked over to them and they froze.

"No. I'm NOT Emo!" I simply said and walked away, leaving them speechless.

I finally reached the church and I opened the big doors as _Harper_ got off the stage?

"Would anybody else like to say something about Jerry Russo?" the preacher asked.

"I would." I spoke loudly and my voice rang through the church. I was getting all kinds of look from people but I saw some proud faces too. I marched down the aisle and to the stage. I adjusted the microphone, took a deep breath, and started speaking.

* * *

Did ya like? Huh? Huh? Please review so I have more incentive to write more!!! =]]]] thx for reading and for those who reviewed last time!!!


	8. Chapter 7: You don't even know

**Sorry for not posting in awhile. This is my favorite chapter so I hope you like it! Please review a lot pleaseee! Thanks and enjoy!**

_I finally reached the church and I opened the big doors as Harper got off the stage? _

"_Would anybody else like to say something about Jerry Russo?" the preacher asked._

"_I would." I spoke loudly and my voice rang through the church. I was getting all kinds of look from people but I saw some proud faces too. I marched down the aisle and to the stage. I adjusted the microphone, took a deep breath, and started speaking._

_**Chapter 7: You don't even know**_

"When I look at you all, some of your faces are shocked, some disappointed, some disgusted and some proud. I'll bet all of you are wondering, 'Why didn't she want to come to her own Dad's funeral? Didn't she love him?' Yes. I loved my Dad. I loved him dearly. That's exactly why I didn't want to say goodbye. I didn't want to accept that he's no longer with me. I figured that if I never said goodbye, he would never leave me. Someone one really close to me then let me in on a little secret. He has left me already. He is no longer here to stand by my side on this earth. If I didn't say goodbye, he would leave anyway and I would regret it later. I'm so glad they told me this.

My father's death will always sadden me and I like to think more than others. You see, it's my faul- well, I blame myself for his death. I pranked my brother Justin and that's the whole reason he was driving to my friend's house anyway. I'm the reason he got in the accident. Now, I know some of you are thinking 'Honey, it's not your fault', but that will never change what I think is. It may not be my fault. Some could blame Justin, for being annoying enough to get pranked. Some may blame my mother, who I think probably was the only parent really upset. Some may blame Max for laughing so hard and causing my parents to notice Justin. Some may blame the other driver. I blame myself and no one else.

I look at all of you and I see so many people I love. I see family and friends. I see people I don't know, and people I never took time to get to know. My father's death has helped me to realize that everyone's time on earth is limited and a long life isn't guaranteed. This death has helped me get my priorities straight. Why spend time mad at someone when you could spend time happy. I finally understand the expression forgive and forget. If you don't, you could be wasting precious time with someone you love.

I love you Dad. I'll miss you so much, but I know you will always be with me in my heart and will watch over me and your loved ones. Thank you for such a good time together. This isn't goodbye, this is see you later."

I stepped off the stage and kissed my Dad's cheek, closed the coffin and walked out of the door. I could faintly hear Mitchie calling me and could barely feel her give me a hug. I was so deep in thought. When I told her I wasn't coming back, she ran to go back and sing a song for my Dad. I walked up to the door of the Gray home and unlocked it with my key. I walked up the stairs and into the room I spent so much time in over the years. There lying on the bed, asleep, with a pen and paper on a book in his lap was Nate. I smiled and then furrowed my brow at all of the paper on the floor. I picked up a ball of paper and unfolded it. It started:

Dear Alex,

I understand why you're mad. I would be too. I need you to forgive me. I need you right now. Yesterday I was diagnosed wi

The paper stopped there. My heart was pounding so hard and fast that I didn't hear the crinkling sound as I unfolded another ball of paper.

Dear Alex,

I need you. I need you by my side. I have just been diagnosed with

The paper stopped again. Frustrated, I walked over to Nate and looked at the paper he was currently writing. When I picked up the paper, it was a song. I began to read it.

TO: ALEX

Got the news today  
Doctors said i had to stay  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine  
When i thought it'd all be done  
When I thought it'd all been said  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine.  
But you don't know what you got 'til it's gone  
And you don't know what it's like to feel so low  
And everytime you smile you laugh you glow  
You don't even know, know, know.  
You don't even know

All this time goes by  
Still no reason why  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine.  
Waitin' on a cure  
But none of them are sure  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine  
But you don't know what you got 'til it's gone  
You don't know what its like to feel so low.  
And everytime you smile you laugh you glow  
You don't even know, know, know.  
You don't even know, know, know.  
You don't even know, no

And you don't know what you got 'til it's gone.  
Don't know what it's like to feel so low, yeah!  
And everytime you smile you laugh you glow,  
You don't even know! yeah! woah!

So I'll wait 'til kingdom come.  
All the highs and lows are gone.  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine.  
I'll be...fine

Alex, I don't know how to tell you this but, I have

The paper cut off there. I felt tears streaming down my face. Whatever Nate has, it's been hard on him and he's needed me but I wasn't there for him. I laid down next to him so I would be there for him when he woke up. I gasped as the book he had on his lap fell open to the title page.

_How to Deal with Type I Diabetes. _

**Did you like it? Please review! I stayed up pretty late to write this for you! I didn't call it A Little Bit longer like I was going to because it would give away too much!**


	9. Chapter 8: I love you too

**OMG! I'm so sorry I haven't posted in forever! So first I didn't post because I was lazy but then I fractured my wrist and THEN I went to a 2 week sleep away camp with no electronics. Make sure to read the bottom note thing! **

_Alex, I don't know how to tell you this but, I have_

_The paper cut off there. I felt tears streaming down my face. Whatever Nate has, it's been hard on him and he's needed me but I wasn't there for him. I laid down next to him so I would be there for him when he woke up. I gasped as the book he had on his lap fell open to the title page. _

_How to Deal with Type I Diabetes. _

_**Chapter 8: I love you too**_

I stayed in the same place with the same expression for a longer time than I can remember. Over time, I realized that I was now just staring at the ceiling. Bored, upset, and curious, I finally moved and grabbed the book lying beside me. I glanced at the table of contents and began reading the Introduction. As serious as I was at the moment, I am Alex Russo and what would Alex Russo do when reading a boring book? That's right. Fall asleep.

When I awoke, Nate was still asleep so I went downstairs where a smiling Mrs. Gray was.

"Oh Alex dear, I'm so glad to see you!" she said and I smiled.

Weird. I could've sworn she was just at the funeral. I shrugged and began eating the lunch that was soon set in front of me. Vegetable Soup. Yum. I ate the soup slowly and had a nice conversation with Mrs. Gray. All of a sudden, Mitchie came up from behind and dragged me down the hall and up the stairs to the center of the 2nd floor. I always used to get confused because it was a circular area with doors covering all parts of the wall.

"I'm going to spin you and you open the door that you first see when you stop spinning. There's a prize for you in every room but only one room contains the grand prize. Good luck." she said with a smile.

Around and Around I went until I finally stopped and I smiled when I saw that I'd stopped right in front of Nate's door. I opened but frowned when I didn't see Nate or anything in Nate's room. I walked around a bit and then it hit me. I was back in the waiting room with my mom. The doctor came out.

"I'm sorry but Nate Gray will not be waking up from his diabetic coma." the doctor told me.

My eyes widened and I sprinted to the door. Maybe if I ran fast enough, I could leave the pain here. All of a sudden the doors were locked and I was the only one in the waiting room.

"Noooo! Not again! Noo!" I sobbed.

My eyes snapped open when I felt myself being shaken but the tears kept flooding out of my eyes.

"Sssssh. Come here Ally. I got you." I heard Nate say and I gasped but a smile soon crept onto my face.

"Nate!" I yelled and hugged him as hard as I could.

I still couldn't shake off the dream so I spent the next 20 minutes blubbering like a baby into his chest. Finally I could form coherent phrases.

"I missed you." I told him in a whisper.

"I'm so sorry Ally. I love you. Please forgive me. I can't take another day without my best friend. Please." he pleaded and tears began trickling down his cheeks. I simply wiped his tears with my thumbs and smiled.

"I love you too and I forgive you." Yeah, in the back of my mind I knew that I meant that I loved him in a different way but I'd rather have in my life and not be in love with me than to not have him in my life at all.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face into his chest. I finally felt safe.

"Ally?" he asked with a slightly more serious tone.

"Yes Natey?" I asked, kind of worried about what he was going to ask.

"I suppose you know now?" he asked and I felt warm tears dripping onto my forehead.

I thought about what he was talking about and it didn't take me long to figure out what he meant.

"Yeah I do." I whispered.

I pulled away to look at his face but as soon as I did, he buried his face into his pillow and began crying. Of course that made me cry but I still scooted closer to comfort Nate.

"Does someone need a hug," I managed to get out between sobs. "because I sure do." I

He slowly got up and I outstretched my arms. Nate collapsed into them and began crying on my shoulder.

"Sssssh. It's going to be okay." I murmured.

"I'm so worried. There are so many rules I have to follow and serious consequences if I don't I'm scared Ally. I'm just terrified." He cried.

I'd never seen Nate this vulnerable.

"Ssssh. It'll be fine. I promise."

"You don't know that." Nate replied, still sobbing but now he was sitting up on his own. Oh how I hated to see him cry.

"I know that I just lost my Father and if I lose you I would go insane and spiral into a deep, dark depression and God won't let that happen so yes, I can promise you that. Nate I love you so much even though we've only been friends for a few years and no one is going to take you away from me. Just trust me and everything will be fine."

Nate nodded but I knew better. He was still whimpering so I decided to distract him.

"Nate, you want to hear a song I began a while ago?" I asked.

His face lit up when I said that. He's been begging me to write a song FOREVER!

"Of course." he said softly, a small smile forming.

"Ok, well it's not finished but here it goes:

_**Thunder booms and thunder bangs**_

_**I need you to feel safe**_

_**Eyes closed I wait for you to say**_

_**It'll be ok.**_

_**No where to run No where to hide**_

_**You were there every time I cried**_

_**Your were the sun on my rainy day**_

_**I think you saved me**_

_**Through-out the thunderstorm**_

_**No need to be alarmed**_

_**If I'm not in my room**_

_**Hoping it's over soon**_

_**Through-out the thunderstorm**_

_**I will be in your arms**_

_**I will not be afraid**_

_**Because you're with me**_"

[original song by me ]

I rolled my eyes when Nate started clapping

"Amazing!" he told me with a smile.

"Why thank you Nathaniel" I said and we laughed together, something that I really missed doing.

**Please note: It's very hard typing with a cast because you end up clicking buttons you don't want to. OK, I have a contest kind of thing. I want to see who can guess how old I am first and as soon as someone guesses the right age, I will post within 24hrs. that I read that certain review. Only one age per review and if there's more than one age on a review I won't say if an age is right or not. PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	10. Chapter 9 and 10: A Kiss and a nightmare

_**Through-out the thunderstorm**_

_**No need to be alarmed**_

_**If I'm not in my room**_

_**Hoping it's over soon**_

_**Through-out the thunderstorm**_

_**I will be in your arms**_

_**I will not be afraid**_

_**Because you're with me**_"

[original song by me ]

I rolled my eyes when Nate started clapping

"Amazing!" he told me with a smile.

"Why thank you Nathaniel" I said and we laughed together, something that I really missed doing.

I was glad that for once, Nate was finally hanging out with us all. The group never felt complete after Miley came because Nate wasn't there. We were all laying down in Miley's backyard when Shane spoke.

"Miley. Jason's coming tomorrow. It will be nice for you guys to finally meet." Shane said and Miley smiled.

"I know! I'm excited. Maybe he'll be as awesome as you." she said with a smirk.

"Babe. No one's more awesome than me." Shane said and flipped his hair which caused all of us girls to start laughing.

"Shane, if I didn't know any better, I would think you were hitting on my girlfriend." Nate said.

"Psh. I could do so much better." he said playfully and smiled at Miley who had a fake hurt type expression.

"I thought you loved me Shane." she said sadly.

"Don't worry baby. You always have me." Nate said after a brief chuckle escaped his lips.

Miley leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the lips. It didn't really bother me. I guess I'm used to it now.

Mitchie sighed. "Only 3 more days before you guys leave." she said and we all frowned.

"But it's only a promo tour. We'll only be gone for a couple of weeks." Shane replied, his voice weary.

"Just in time for the talent show…" I muttered.

My school was having a talent show. Connect 3 would do a Q&A before the talent show and perform a song afterwards. Mitchie and Miles were entering and they wanted me to enter too. I didn't want to enter because I was nothing compared to my friends. I might possibly go on stage during the jam session where anyone can sing and dance after the Connect 3 performance though.

"Enter." Miley said.

"Nope."

"Whatever." she replied and I laughed.

The next day I was at my locker and Miley squealed from behind me.

"Whoa! When did you get there?" I asked, perplexed.

"Hot new guy. Staring at you!" she squealed, softer this time.

"Ok?" I asked.

"Here he comes…." she mumbled and walked away.

"Hey. My name's Jacob [yes. Taylor Lautner ] and I couldn't help but notice you. Mostly because your friend there has a very loud scream. I was looking for my locker and I believe this is it right here." he said, pointing to the one next to me. Now I had Miles and Mitch on one side, and then him.

I couldn't help but giggle. "Hey. I'm Alex. Newbie huh?" I asked.

He chuckled. "You could put it that way."

"And I did." I said with a smile.

He laughed again. "You're funny. I like you." he said with a smile but his expression soon became worried. "No! Not like that. I meant like as a good friend. But it's not like I would mind being more than friends. But only if you want to! Feel free to stop me from rambling like they do in the movies anytime now." he looked at me, his cheeks red.

"It amused me. Well if you were serious about that more than friend part, feel free to ask me out anytime." I told him, kissed his cheek and walked away.

"What was that?" Nate whisper screamed at me.

"A kiss?" I asked, surprised about how nonchalant I was being.

"But you just met him!" he replied.

"I like him." I said simply as we walked into homeroom.

Nate plopped down beside me.

"OK… I guess I won't make a big deal about how you don't know him or anything…" Nate told me.

"Good." I said, slightly annoyed.

"OK. I'm sorry. Don't get mad at me please-" Nate started. He's been paranoid with me getting mad at him again every since we made up.

"Don't worry love. It's fine." I reassured him with a smile and gave him a small hug.

He smiled and a whole new conversation started about Jason coming home this afternoon. I was so excited. I really missed Jason since he went to college. I love him to death even though he can be a bit…clueless.

At lunch, I saw Jacob looking around for places to eat. I began to motion him over but some other guys did before. I personally was excited for him to ask me out; if was going to of course. I lost hope about 20 minutes into lunch and, truthfully, forgot about Jacob. That it until he slowly approached our table.

"Hey Alex." he said with a smile when he finally got close enough to speak.

"Hey Jacob." I replied brightly.

"Well I thought about what you said and decided to ask you out but turns out you hang out with rock stars so I was a bit intimidated…" he said, his cheeks were faintly red.

"Oh my gosh. Just ask her out dude! If you don't, we're going to feel bad about 'intimidating you'!" Shane yelled which earned 3 kicks, one from each girl at the table, and a chuckle, from Nate of course.

"Err… Ok? Alex. Will you go out with me?" he asked nervously.

"Of course. Here's my number." I said and wrote it down on a napkin. "Call me." I said and winked.

He smiled ,said thanks, and then walked away.

Mitch and Miles began squealing under their breath and I rolled my eyes but started laughing when Shane did it too.

Miles, Mitch and I went home with Nate and Shane to see Jason. As soon as I came through the door, I saw Jason and screamed.

"JASE!" I yelled and through myself in his arms. "Oh my gosh. I've missed you!" I told him.

"I've missed you too Ally." He told me with a smile.

Mitchie then yanked me out of his arms and gave him a hug.

I noticed Miley standing further away, awkwardly. I could see how she could feel awkward. Mr. and Mrs. Gray weren't too fond of her because they blamed her for Nate's and my fight and I think they had a hunch about me liking Nate. It seems like everyone knows but Nate and Miley.

I walked over to her and dragged her towards Jason.

By the time I finally had gotten her stubborn butt over there, Nate and Shane had also already hugged their brother.

"Jase, this is Miley." I said and shoved her towards him when she let her guard down.

"Hi." she said softly with a slight smile.

I could see the surprise on her face when he pulled her into a tight hug.

When we began laughing he pushed her away with a worried look and asked "This is our new best friend right?"

"Yes Jason." Mitchie replied with a smile.

"Oh OK." he said and pulled her back into the hug.

Oh Jason. You gotta love him.

Ok; because I threw of chapter with the 2 parts of a chapter, I'm making two chapters in one:

The rest of the evening went according to plan and seeing how much Jason liked Miley, I felt Mr. and Mrs. Gray began to like her a bit more too.

The next day was a Friday; and the last school day with Nate and Shane before they went on that pre tour thing or whatever. I sighed and approached my locker that morning.

"Mornin' sunshine." I heard someone say from behind me.

"Hey Jacob." I said as I turned around and gave him a small hug. "I was upset that you didn't call me yesterday…" I said with a frown and sighed.

"Oh I had better things to do." he said with a smile, catching onto the joke.

"Oh yeah? Things like what?" I asked.

"Making peanut butter sandwiches, brushing my teeth, you know, the normal important things in life."

I gasped but couldn't hide the slight smile on my lips. Mitchie then walked over.

"Mitchie! Jacob made me feel bad." I tattled and he gasped.

"I did no such thing." he told her.

"You better hope you didn't or else we'll have no choice but tell our 'intimidating rock star friends' " she told him with a smirk.

At that, I began laughing and he glared at both of us.

"No one was talking to you Michelle!" he replied. He and Mitchie hit it off in the 2 classes they had together after lunch yesterday.

"Alex was!" she retorted and his face fell. "Haha! You lose!" she said with a smile.,

"Loser!" Miley said as she walked past him.

"I don't even know you and yet I feel as if you just insulted me…" Jacob told Miley.

"She most likely did just insult you. She's a very rude person…" Shane told him as he walked over to us also.

"Hey Shane! Guess what?" she asked excitedly.

"What?" he returned the amount of excitement.

"Shutup." she said flatly.

"Told you!" he whispered in Jacob's direction and we all started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Nate asked as he too came over.

"Oh you know. Making jokes at the new kid's expense. The usual."

"Oh goodie!" Nate said sarcastically and then the first bell rang. Ironically, Jacob was in our homeroom so he accompanied us to the classroom.

At lunch, Jacob came and sat with us. We were in a middle of a conversation.

"Don't leave." I told Nate.

"But Ally I have to do this for the sake of my career." he replied.

"Quit." I replied like the answer was obvious.

"Now I would be more than happy to do that for you but I know you don't really want me to do that."

"Yes she does. And so do we. Just quit." Miley said referring to her and Mitchie.

"You see, Shane already agreed to quit." Mitchie said with a triumphant smile.

Nate rolled his eyes at Shane who just shrugged.

"They put up a very convincing argument." he told Nate.

"Am I interrupting something?" Jacob asked me.

"Nope. Just witnessing Nate being the worst best friend EVER!" I replied.

Nate just pulled me into a hug while I pouted, but wrapped my arms around him anyway. I pulled away when Jacob started talking.

"Well this seems a bit private so I'm going to leave" he said and cut off my protests "No buts. It's fine. Oh and by the way, you might want to eat outside because people are staring and I think some people are taking pictures on their phones so I wouldn't be surprised if you guys end up on TMZ tomorrow." he said as he got up.

We looked around and Jacob was right so we grabbed our lunches and headed to the bleachers. I leaned on Shane and he put his arm around my shoulder.

"It's fine Ally. You won't have time to miss us. It's only like 2 weeks." Shane told me.

"What? I thought you were quitting!" I yelled.

"Oh right." he replied.

"No one's quitting because if we even tried to really quit you'd probably hit us." Nate told me.

I sighed, knowing he was right.

I noticed Miley and Mitchie whispering to each other and then they finally spoke.

"OK. We have come up with a plan." Miley spoke.

"You guys will go on tour. Me, Ally and Miles will spend basically every moment together and you pay for us to catch a plane to where ever you are on the two Fridays and give us tickets to the concert so after the concert, we can have our usual movie night." Mitchie told us.

I saw Nate and Shane nodding with a smile and I knew that they agreed to he plan.

I couldn't help but smile too. It sounded pretty good.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and saw that I had a text from Jacob.

**lunch is ovr**

I replied with a thanks and we headed back into school, dumping our trays as we came through the cafeteria as a shortcut.

The day was pretty good and we were walking out of the door when my friend Emily came up to me with a panicked look on her face.

"Alex! GiGi's coming back on Monday!" she whisper-screamed and then said bye and walked away to tell someone else, I assumed.

My smile immediately became a frown as I realized my worst nightmare was coming back and I wouldn't even have Shane and Nate to be there for me.

_**Kkay thanks for reading! Did you like it? No one got my age right but it's OK =]. PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_


	11. Chapter 11: Doesn't she look hawt?

The day was pretty good and we were walking out of the door when my friend Emily came up to me with a panicked look on her face.

"Alex! GiGi's coming back on Monday!" she whisper-screamed and then said bye and walked away to tell someone else, I assumed.

My smile immediately became a frown as I realized my worst nightmare was coming back and I wouldn't even have Shane and Nate to be there for me.

I was laying on my bed staring at the ceiling, tears still falling out of my eyes. I had just said goodbye to Shane, Nate, and Jason. They were gone for two weeks. GiGi would be back on Monday. Life didn't seem too good. All of a sudden, Miley and Mitchie burst into my room.

"We know you miss them but you'll see them in a week and you can call and text them." Mitchie said.

"But remember you have a date with a certain hot guy tonight and we only have 5 hours to prepare." Miley said as they dragged me out of my room.

We arrived at the mall and headed into H&M, one of my favorite stores. They continuously pointed out cute things but I settled for a black and white horizontally striped sleeveless dress with black leggings and white flats.

When we got home, Mitchie and Miley began doing my hair and makeup. There was only 3 hours left. Mitchie curled my hair so I had big curls and Miley did my makeup which consisted of slightly smoky eyes and pink lipstick along with some cover up and just a teensy bit of blush.

When they were done, with 30 minutes to spare, I had to admit, I looked good. I had Mitchie take a picture and Miley sent it to the boys. "**doesn't she look hawt?**" was the caption of the photo.

Shane replied with "**she looks ah-mazingly hawt. haha =P**", Nate replied with "**eh. ive seen hotter. jk. u look great ally. =]**", and Jason replied with "**im digging it lex!**". I couln't help but smile at what they said.

When 6:27 came, I waited for Jacob nervously and he came at 6:30 on the dot.

"Wow. You look gorgeous Alex." he said with a huge smile.

"Thanks." I replied with a grin.

"That's all thanks to us." Miley said as she came up behind me.

"Now since her parents aren't here, looks like Miles and I will have to be the ones to grill you." Mitchie said as she too approached the door.

They invited him inside and we sat on the couch, me with an amused expression.

"What time do you plan to have her home?"

"What are your intentions with Alex."

"Do you have a criminal record?"

"I don't trust anything he says…"

"…..OK. We're done. Now you two kids go and have fun!" Mitchie said as they began laughing and Miley pushed us out of the door.

We hopped into Jacob's car and he began driving me somewhere. I still couldn't figure out where we were going. Taylor had on a dress shirt and black skinny jeans on so I couldn't really tell from his outfit.

"So where are we off to?" I asked him.

"A restaurant." he replied.

"What restaurant?"  
"A restaurant." he said once again.

"Helpful…" I mumbled and he chuckled. "How far away are we?"

"We'll be there in about 20 minutes." he replied.

"Okie doke."

I then received a text from Nate.

[**bold** is nate. _italics_ is alex]

**why are you so dressed up?**

_im not really dressed up…_

**well why do look so pretty?**

_aww thx =] date with Jacob 2nite. member?_

**oh riteee.**

_send me a picture of you_

**why?**

_need a new wallpaper. _

**okie doke.**

_thx._

I couldn't help but smile at the picture he sent. He looked so adorable. The picture was simple though. All he was doing was pouting and the caption read "missin you".

_miss you 2. well I gtg._

**aww why?**

_we're at the restaurant._

**=[. ok. promise to call me later? we're usually together all day on Saturdays.**

_promise. love u._

**love u too ally.**

It was sweet times like these when I fell more in love with Nate. Curse him being so sweet. I quickly set my new wallpaper and hopped out of the car after tossing my phone into my small black clutch. Jacob then led me into the restaurant, which was empty.

"Wow. You would think more people would be here on a Saturday night." I said.

"They would but I rented it for the night." he replied with a smile.

My mouth dropped to the floor. "Are you serious? That must have been expensive. Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" I squealed and launched myself into his arms. I could tell he was surprised by the affection but he gladly accepted it.

_**NATE'S POV**_[haven't done this in awhile have I?]

It all started when I got a picture of Alex on my phone and she looked amazing. I'd been attracted to Alex before but this was something different. I got butterflies in my stomach and I really didn't know why.

Then she told me that she looked like that for a date with _Jacob. _I don't really like him all because of that kiss with Alex.

Wait. Am I jealous? Looks like that crush on Alex from freshman year may be coming back…but I have Miley now.

Yeah. I have Miley now. I just need to push this little crush aside and focus on the girl that I have actual feelings for…and not my best friends. I groaned into my pillow just as Shane was walking by.

"What's the matter baby bro?" he asked.

"Don't call me that." I grumbled.

"Well sorry…I guess. But seriously, what's up?"

"I miss Alex."

"Just Alex huh? Not even your girlfriend? Ooh lala." he said with a smirk.

"I don't like Alex! She's my best friend!" I yelled.

"I never said you did… Or wait. Do you?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"You can't tell anyone, but I think I have a crush on Alex. But that doesn't matter because I have Miley…" I said, not only trying to convince him, but trying to convince myself.


	12. Chapter 12: Wicked Witch

"I don't like Alex! She's my best friend!" I yelled.

"I never said you did… Or wait. Do you?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"You can't tell anyone, but I think I have a crush on Alex. But that doesn't matter because I have Miley…" I said, not only trying to convince him, but trying to convince myself.

NATE'S POV

I decided to go to bed then, just to go over the thoughts going through my head. I had to like Alex because she was my best friend. Today she was especially attractive. That doesn't necessarily mean I have a crush on her. At about 9:30, I got a call from Alex.

"Hey Ally."

"Hey Natey."

"So how was your date?" I asked though I was kind of afraid of the answer I'd get. I was hoping for a "horrible." or "I will never go out with him again."

Of course that's not what happened though. "Amazing! I had such a great time!"

"On a scale from 1-10 what would you rate the date?" I asked.

"A 13." she said and I could tell she was smiling.

"Well I'm happy for you!" I said but I wasn't sure I meant it all the way because the feeling of jealousy was filling my body.

"Thanks! So how was your day?" she asked.

"Boring. We've been driving all day. It's so dull compared to everything we would've done together." I sighed and she giggled.

"Does someone miss me?" she asked, teasingly.

"Yes. And it's only been a day. This is going to be crap." I told her and she laughed.

"Don't worry. I miss you too. I was crying longer than anyone else." she told me which made me smile.

"How did we even become so close because, to be perfectly honest, you're like my bestest friend ever. Like I can trust you with anything."

"I don't know. But I agree. My bond with you is like any other." she said with a sigh.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." she replied.

The conversation continued until around 1am when my phone died and I fell asleep.

ALEX'S POV

I woke up with my phone in my hand and smiled at the conversation Nate and I just had. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. There was only one awkward moment, and that's when I told him our bond was different than any other, or something along those lines. Of course I said that meant to me that I was in love with him. I would have to settle for being his bestest friend though. Today was Sunday and I had nothing planned. At around 12pm, Mitchie came into my room and laid down next to me and watched TV with me. Miley came about 15 minutes later. When the episode of Friends came off, I turned and looked at them.

"Not that I don't want you here, but why are you guys here?" I asked.

"Bored." they replied at the same time.

"And this wouldn't have anything to do with my date last night?" I asked.

"Psh. No." Miley said.

"Why was your phone busy all night? We were curious!" Mitchie said.

"Way to blow my cover Mitch." Miley muttered and I smiled.

"Sorry. I was on the phone with Nate. You know, we usually spend Saturdays together so we just talked all night." I replied.

"Ok….so how did the date go?" Mitchie asked.

"It went fabulous! First he took me out to this restaurant that he rented outr so it was just us." they awed, "Then he told me to order whatever I wanted. We had a nice conversation and he made me laugh a lot." they awed, "After dinner, we went to a nearby park and we talked on the swing set. Then he asked me to dance and pulled out his iPod and we danced in the middle of the park." they awed, "When I got home, he opened the car door for me and we kissed on the doorstep before we went in." I finished with a smile as they squealed.

"Oh my gosh. That's like the perfect date!" Mitchie said.

"I know right! I'm so happy for you!" Miley added.

"Thanks guys." I told them.

The rest of the day, we sat around watching Friends and eating junk. I was secretly dreading tomorrow.

The next day, I put on some white skinny jeans with a purple t-shirt that said "Live Love Laugh" in zebra print letters and purple converse. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail, leaving it how it is, naturally wavy. I grabbed my bag and a bagel and stood outside as I waited for Mitchie to pick me up.

Her black Porsche pulled up and I hopped in, only to find Miles already in there.

"Hey girls." I said.

"Hey." they replied and we began talking.

When we reached school, I rolled my eyes at the pink Audi that signified that GiGi was back. I saw that she was leaning against the car as we got closer. I got some satisfaction as her mouth dropped when she saw Mitchie's car.

"There's the wicked witch." I said, pointing at GiGi through the tinted windows.

They nodded to show that they knew exactly who I was talking about and Mitchie parked directly next to her.

Mitchie and Miley got out. I grabbed my bag which was in the corner of the car and trailed behind them. I could hear GiGi start talking to them.

"Hi. I used to run this school and I plan to start again. Would like to be in my posse and run the school with me?" she asked, like the true snob she is.

I guess what they were wearing was approved by GiGi. Mitchie was wearing red skinny jeans, a white shirt, a black leather jacket, and black flats. Miley was wearing pink leggings, a striped black and white off the shoulder shirt with a pink tank top underneath, and pink Uggs.

"Um. No thanks." Miley said and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. We're good." Mitchie said and I laughed as I finally caught up with them.

"ALEX?" GiGi screeched.

"Yup." I said with a smirk.

"Well you guys must be losers to hang out with Alex. I'll just wait until Connect Three comes back and they'll be in my posse. You'll be sorry. Trust me. You will be." GiGi told us.

"Of course." Mitchie said sarcastically and we walked off.

I guess this wouldn't be bad. Not at all. 


	13. Chapter 13: Shutup and Drive

**I hope you enjoy this! Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

* * *

"Hi. I used to run this school and I plan to start again. Would like to be in my posse and run the school with me?" she asked, like the true snob she is.

I guess what they were wearing was approved by GiGi. Mitchie was wearing red skinny jeans, a white shirt, a black leather jacket, and black flats. Miley was wearing pink leggings, a striped black and white off the shoulder shirt with a pink tank top underneath, and pink Uggs.

"Um. No thanks." Miley said and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. We're good." Mitchie said and I laughed as I finally caught up with them.

"ALEX?" GiGi screeched.

"Yup." I said with a smirk.

"Well you guys must be losers to hang out with Alex. I'll just wait until Connect Three comes back and they'll be in my posse. You'll be sorry. Trust me. You will be." GiGi told us.

"Of course." Mitchie said sarcastically and we walked off.

I guess this wouldn't be bad. Not at all.

We entered the school and as we walked by the events bulletin board, I saw that tomorrow was the last day to sign up for the talent show. That means the last day of me being pressured to enter. As if on cue, Miley said "Please enter Alex! Please!"

"OK…" I told her.

"OMG really?" Miley asked, excited.

"Nope." I said with a smile.

"Well you kind of set yourself up for that one Miles." Mitchie told her and Miley just rolled her eyes.

"Oh crap. If I'm late again, I get detention! Let's go guys!" Miley said dragging us to homeroom.

Today was just a pointless day. Jacob was absent so it was just us girls. Nothing too funny happened and I didn't really learn anything today. I was strolling to my locker when I saw Harper with GiGi. Weird. I would've went over there to warn Harper not to trust her but, really, Harper hasn't spoken to me for a long time so I was still kind of peeved that she reacted to Mitchie like that. I simply grabbed my things and walked over to Mitchie's car. I loved her car because it was one of the few Porsches that had a backseat. I leaned against the car, waiting for Mitch and Miles and they came about 30 seconds later. I went home and just chilled because I would be going over to Miley's later. Bored, I decided to text the boys. I sent the boys all the same message [how's my amazing friend doing 2day?] Shane replied first.

[bold is Shane, italics is Alex]

well this huge mass of amazingness is wonderful but misses ur amazingness.

wow. u just love the word amazingness don't u?

actually I do =P

haha. so how r u bestie?

gud actually. played a show last nite. it was cool

that's gud.

hey lex, I gotta go and kill Jason. ily. ttyl

okie doke =P luv ya bunches.

I had other short conversations with Nate and Jason. Apparently Jason wouldn't stop singing a song about a bird he just saw. I suppose that could get annoying…especially after 25 minutes straight.

I headed over to Miley's at around 4. I arrived and Mr. Stewart answered the door.

"Hey Mr. Stewart." I said as he let me into the house.

"Hey Alex. Miley's upstairs in her room."

I said a quick thanks as I rushed up the stairs.

"Hey Miles." I said as I plopped down next to her on her bed.

"Hey girlie." she replied.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Let's go bowling!" Mitchie suggested as she walked through the door.

"Ok." Miley said and we left.

"Let's walk." I suggested and they shrugged.

We walked to a nearby bowling alley in about 10 minutes. We got our shoes and a lane. I paid for 2 games.

I got a strike on my first try. I thought that would mean that I would dominate seeing that Miley and Mitchie both got gutter balls. Boy was I wrong. I got crushed. Mitchie won and Miley got second. They were both ahead of my by at least 15 points. We left at around 7.

"Wow. I just paid for you guys to kick my butt." I said as we walked out of the bowling alley.

"Yup. Basically." Mitchie said. Miley laughed and I just smiled.

At around 8:30, I left Miley's house with Mitchie. She dropped me off at my house and then she left.

The next morning, I put on red skinny jeans, a grey tank, gray low top converse and some aviators. I scribbled down some answers to the homework we were assigned yesterday. It's weird, now that I've been doing homework and listening to class when I'm bored instead of messing with people, my grades have gone up. I have at least a C in every class and 2 A's.

When Mitchie picked me up, I laughed at what Mitch and Miles were wearing. Miley was wearing Yellow skinny jeans, a green tank and green converse. Mitchie was wearing purple skinny jeans, a black tank and black converse.

"Wow. It looks like we planned this." I said.

"Planned what?" Miley asked.

"Look at what we're all wearing."

"Oooh." Miley said.

The conversation moved on until we were talking about hamburgers.

"I just don't get how you could eat onions on a burger. It's disgusting." Mitchie said.

"How do you eat tomatoes on a burger?" Miley asked, clearly disgusted.

"Easy. It's delicious." Mitchie said.

"Mitchie. Just shut up and drive." I told her.

At that moment, the song Shutup and Drive came on by Rihanna and we all started laughing.

When we got to school, Mitchie and Miley headed to the office to get a badge that they would need for the talent show tonight, otherwise they couldn't go backstage if they needed to and didn't have to pay for a ticket. GiGi approached me as I was looking at the bulletin board, trying to figure out how much a ticket to the talent show was.

"Oh I hope you're not entering Alex. I wouldn't want you to get booed too loud." she said with a fake smile on her face.

"Oh I'm not. Even if I did, everyone would be deaf from your horrible singing and wouldn't be able to even hear me." I said, smirking.

"Oh it's on Alex. You better not enter unless you want to be embarrassed." she said glaring.

"You can't tell me what to do." I told her, returning the glare.

"Just don't do it." GiGi told me.

"I think I will." I said and signed up as she walked away.

* * *

**Remember to review and add to story alert! Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14: The Talent Show

_**PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE!**_** OK, so I noticed a lot of inconsistent things in the last chapter [I wrote it at like 2am so I as kind of delusional]. Number 1, It's been like 3 days and all of a sudden it's time for the talent show…that wasn't supposed to happen. Well that's kind of it…haha but I forget to make what Shane said in the text bold and what Alex said italicized. Minor, but may be annoying for a reader. I've decided to actually keep the talent show for tonight because then I would just have a bunch of fillers. So you got it? **_**TWO WEEKS HAVE ACTUALLY GONE BY AND TONIGHT IS THE TALENT SHOW SO TONIGHT IS WHEN NATE, SHANE, AND JASON COME HOME! Thanks for your patience! =].**_

"Oh it's on Alex. You better not enter unless you want to be embarrassed." she said glaring.

"You can't tell me what to do." I told her, returning the glare.

"Just don't do it." GiGi told me.

"I think I will." I said and signed up as she walked away.

After I dropped my form in the box, I realized what I just did. It's funny how it wasn't even really a big deal to me. I planned to sing in the jam session, so why not sing in the actual show? I made my way to the office to grab my pass but ran into the girls bathroom when I saw Mitchie and Miley come by. They couldn't get me to sign up but GiGi could. I felt kind of bad so I wanted to surprise them. When they were gone, I went into the office and picked up my pass. I laughed when I read that Mr. Larrytate was actually going to host the event. I saw him passing by.

"Hey Mr. Larrytate. I entered the talent show but want it to be a surprise. Can you please make me sing last?" I asked him, with pleading eyes.

"Wow. You actually entered? Sure Alex." he said with a slight smile. I knew he liked me!

I hurried to class and actually got there before Miley and Mitchie because I got my books beforehand.

"Hey Alex." they said in unison.

"Hey guys." I replied.

Later that night, we were all excited to see our 3 best friends that we haven't seen since Friday on movie night in Hartford, Connecticut. Mitchie and Miley were obsessing over what they wanted to wear. In the end, Mitchie wore black ripped skinny jeans, a glittery silver top, and black stilettos. Miley wore black skinny jeans, knee high white boots, a white top, and a black fedora. I simply wore what I had that day. Red skinny jeans, gray tank, and red converse. We drove to the school at 7 and got there at 7:15. The show started in 15 minutes. We walked in and say Nate, Shane and Jason in the hall and we began to speed walk pass the girls that were surrounding them.

"Oh hey there Alex! I see you walking to the Connect Three. Why is that? It's not like they would want to hang out with a killer." she said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. By now everyone was staring at us. Including the boys.

"Harper told me all about your dad. You must feel horrible seeing that it was your fault. I personally see it as a good thing. Now you can't go to the father daughter dance. It's good that a loser like you won't be there." she said with a smirk.

My dad was a touchy subject so the fact that I started crying wasn't surprising to me. I began running down the hall and Nate ran after me. I simply fell into his arms as I cried. My sobs finally died down and I smiled.

"Natey!" I squealed and hugged him. He just laughed.

"Hey there Allie."

Shane and Jason came over and told Nate they needed to get ready. I ran into their arms and Mitchie ran into Nate's. I turned around as Miley and Nate shared a long kiss and they pulled away with a smile. I'm not used to it anymore, so that broke my heart. I actually needed that for my song. Some extra emotion. We all went into the auditorium and grabbed some seats in the back by the door. I pretended to use the bathroom so Mitchie and Miley wouldn't see me use my pass.

During the Connect Three Q&A, I kind of zoned out seeing that I could answer all of these questions myself. That was until I heard a question from GiGi to Nate. Ugh.

"Nate, why are Jason and Shane's guitars the same but you don't have the same guitar?" she asked. Shane, Jason and Nate burst into laughter and we giggled.

"Well. My best friend was playing around with me and grabbed my guitar and began running upstairs with it. She tripped and it broke." I laughed. "But, she felt bad and bought me this one and since I love her so much, I forgave her. This guitar is now very special to me and I don't let anyone use it except for me and her." He finished with a smirk at me and I rolled my eyes.

I quickly zoned out again due to the other questions' lack of a funny story. Finally, Connect 3 performed their new song, Live to Party. I was dancing along with the rest of the crowd.

Finally Mr. Larrytate started the show. I didn't care for the show until he called Mitchie Torres up. I cheered really loudly and so did another group in the audience. I saw My parents, Mitchie's parents, and the Gray's cheering loudly for Mitchie. I smiled then Mitchie started her song.

Knew where I was going when you left the room  
you're the kinda guy that makes me want to  
follow through to you  
I've been trying to leave you for the longest time  
The second that I saw you I just knew I found my right guy

I like it (x6)  
I wanna crash  
I wanna fall  
I wanna be somewhere in the middle.  
Somewhere in the middle  
something  
It's better than nothing  
I just need a little  
I just need a little cuz I  
Don't wanna be nowhere  
But somethings makin' me go there  
Somewhere in the middle with you

I like it (x6)

Losing my direction,  
That's the way it should be  
Feeling a connection  
When you're standing next to me  
I wanna be rolling  
I just wanna be rolling with you.

All of the things you say  
I like it  
Taking me far away  
I like it

I wanna crash  
I wanna fall  
I wanna be somewhere in the middle.  
Somewhere in the middle  
something  
It's better than nothing  
I just need a little  
I just need a little cuz I  
Don't wanna be nowhere  
But somethings makin' me go there  
Somewhere in the middle with you

Baby you take me  
you wanna take me from this crazy ?  
Babyyyy  
Cuz I just need a little  
I just need a little  
Somewhere in the middle with you

CRASH  
I wanna fall  
I wanna be somewhere in the middle.  
Somewhere in the middle  
something  
It's better than nothing  
I just need a little  
I just need a little cuz I  
Don't wanna be nowhere  
but somethings making me go there  
Somewhere in the middle with you

CRASH  
FALL  
I like it I like it  
somewhere in the middle with you

She finished and I cheered so loudly. I loved how strong her voice was.

A few people later, Mliey was called and I cheered loudly.

I can almost see it  
That dream I am dreaming  
But there's a voice inside my head saying  
"You'll never reach it"

Every step I'm taking  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking

But I gotta keep trying  
Gotta keep my head held high

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down  
But no, I'm not breaking

I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most, yeah  
Just gotta keep going

And I, I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on

'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Somebody's gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!

Keep on moving, keep climbing  
Keep the faith, baby  
It's all about, it's all about the climb  
Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa

When Miley returned to her seat, Mitchie spoke.

"What the heck Miley! You're not allowed to be that amazing!" Mitchie said, half serious.

We laughed though.

Finally after a bunch more people, including GiGi who sung about some dude leaving her, it was finally my turn.

"And last but not least. Alex Russo." Mr. Larrytate said with a smile.

Miles and Mitch started squealing and jumping up and down and I heard a particularly loud scream come from my mom.

I got onto the stage and sat on a stool. I grabbed Nate's guitar so I could play my song. The guests gasped.

"Alex! Didn't you hear Nate? No one can play his guitar!" She said to me and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm pretty sure I'm allowed to seeing that I'm the one that bought it." I said with a smirk but then channeled the heart break I felt earlier and started singing.

Everything's cool, yeah.  
It's all gonna be okay, yeah.  
And I know maybe I'll even laugh about  
it someday, but not today, no.  
Cause I don't feel so good, I'm tangled  
up inside. My heart is on my sleeve. Tomorrow is a mystery to me.

And it might be wonderful.  
It might be magical.  
It might be everything  
I've waited for, a miracle.  
Oh, but even if I fall in love again with someone new.  
It could never be the way  
I loved you.

Letting you go, is  
making me feel so cold, yeah.  
And I've been trying to  
make believe it doesn't hurt.  
But that makes it worse, yeah.  
See I'm a wreck inside,  
my tounge is tied,  
and my whole body feels so weak. The future may be all I really need.

And it might be wonderful.  
It might be magical.  
It might be everything  
I've waited for, a miracle.  
Oh, but even if I fall in love again with someone new.  
It could never be the way  
I loved you.

Like a first love,  
My one and only true love,  
Wasn't it written all over my face?  
I loved you like you loved me,  
Like something pure and holy,  
Like something that could never be replaced

And it was wonderful,  
It was magical,  
It was everything I've waited for,  
A miracle  
And if I should ever fall in love again  
with someone new,  
(Ohh,)  
It could never be the way,  
No it will never be the way  
I loved you

By the end, I was crying and I quickly went backstage and went straight into Shane's arms because he understood.

"Sssh Lex. It's OK. He'll realize who he loves. I promise." Shane said. Then Mitchie rushed backstage and joined the hug.

"You did great. Finally letting out some emotion I see." she said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and got out of the huddle, still crying softly.

I walked over to Nate's open arms and gave him a hug which actually made me cry harder, seeing that he was the reason I was crying in the first place.

"Are you going to tell me who that song was about?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"But Shane and Mitchie know." he said, hurt.

"I didn't tell them. They figured it out. I'm sorry Nate. I wish I could tell you. I really do." I said as I pulled away from the hug and he sighed.

"It's OK Allie. I guess you'll tell me when you're ready." I smiled at him and hugged him again.

"That's why you're my best friend!" I said which made him smile. I then went over to hug the parents.

While hugging the Grays, Paul whispered in my ear. "I would so kill my son for hurting you like that…if he wasn't my son." he told me and I laughed.

"Thanks Paul." I said with a giggle.

When I finally was done hugging everyone, Miley and Mitchie walked over.

"Why didn't you tell us you entered?" Miley asked with a huge grin.

"Surprise!" I said and giggled.

We all rushed to our seats as Mr. Larrytate started to announce the winners. We got there at 3rd place.

"3rd place is Gertrude Stephens." I heard a screech as she realized she only got 3rd.

"2nd place is Alex Russo." I screamed in excitement as I realized that I had gotten 2nd place. I heard many other screams around me.

"And first place is a tie between Miley Stewart and Mitchie Torres." They screamed so loudly that I couldn't hear for about 5 seconds. Literally.

"The prizes are the top 3, in this case top 4, all record a song together with Connect 3. First place gets to record a song individually with Connect 3. All of the winners have a chance at a record deal now." Wow…


	15. Chapter 15: Jealousy

**there should be another chapter up tonight guys!**

_While hugging the Grays, Paul whispered in my ear. "I would so kill my son for hurting you like that…if he wasn't my son." he told me and I laughed._

_"Thanks Paul." I said with a giggle._

_When I finally was done hugging everyone, Miley and Mitchie walked over._

_"Why didn't you tell us you entered?" Miley asked with a huge grin._

_"Surprise!" I said and giggled._

_We all rushed to our seats as Mr. Larrytate started to announce the winners. We got there at 3rd place._

_"3rd place is Gertrude Stephens." I heard a screech as she realized she only got 3rd._

_"2nd place is Alex Russo." I screamed in excitement as I realized that I had gotten 2nd place. I heard many other screams around me._

_"And first place is a tie between Miley Stewart and Mitchie Torres." They screamed so loudly that I couldn't hear for about 5 seconds. Literally._

_"The prizes are the top 3, in this case top 4, all record a song together with Connect 3. First place gets to record a song individually with Connect 3. All of the winners have a chance at a record deal now." Wow…_

* * *

We all went to the Gray's house after the talent show. We included Mitchie, Miley, Shane, Nate, Jason, Mom, Justin, Max, Connie, Steve, Paul, and Denise. Mr. Stewart hated Connect 3 so he was immediately disliked by the parents.

"They are great boys and exceptional musicians!" was the way my mom put it.

The parents went to the kitchen to talk and we all hung out in the living room.

NATE'S POV

I sat down in the recliner and we all began just talking. Of course the conversation soon got to the Talent Show.

"You blew them away Lex!" Shane said. She smiled at him and said a thanks.

"So are you guys excited to record a song with us?" I asked.

"Nah. I personally think that it will be a horrible way to start my career." Mitchie said with a straight face.

"What? I thought you would want this. You don't like our music? I thought you loved it! Way to be supportive…" Jason exclaimed and continued rambling under his breath.

"Honey. She was kidding." Allie told him and he looked relieved.

"Well I'm excited!" Miley said with a smile.

"I don't think singing is something I want to do professionally." Alex simply stated and we all looked at her, our mouths open.

"Why not? It's like the easiest way to get rich and famous." Mitchie said.

"Well thanks Mitch…" I said glaring at her and she laughed and gave me a side hug.

"Well you could always be a song writer. I loved the song! Who was it about? A certain guy named Jacob maybe?" Miley asked.

"Haha. No. If I were in love with Jacob, don't you think I would tell you guys?" she asked Miley.

"Maybe not because that song was about someone and, I for one, never knew you were in love." I spat but instantly regretted it when I saw the look on her face. The look of pain and sorrow.

Alex shrank back into Shane immediately and he wrapped his arms around her protectively. Mitchie shot me a death glare and, not so subtly, scooted away from me as she looked at Alex worriedly.

I was quiet the rest of the night. Why does Shane act like he has to protect her? That's my job and it has been for 2 years. And what is he even protecting her from?

ALEX POV

It finally happened. Nate confirmed that he was completely oblivious to my feelings for him. I was out of it for the rest of the night.

The next morning, I saw Jacob. He approached me with a sad smile.

"Alex. I think we should talk." Jacob said.

I tried to think over what I could've done wrong. He's been gone for a week and half on a family vacation so I was really confused.

"About what?" I asked.

"I saw your performance yesterday. We got home early." he said and my face turned white. I let him lead me out of the school and we sat on the front steps.

"So…" I said after a few awkward and silent seconds.

"Look Alex. It's clear we don't belong together. It's either you're madly in love with someone else….or me….and if it's me Alex, I don't feel the same way." he said gently.

"Bu- but. I love you Jacob!" I told him with a frown

NATE'S POV

I watched Mitchie and Shane laughing together and rolled my eyes. They were both just too oblivious to see that they both liked each other. I watched as Miley walked into class. Without Alex.

"Where's Alex?" I asked her as she sat down.

"I don't know. Maybe she's in the bathroom or something." she said indifferently with a shrug.

I'm not sure how much Alex hates me right now so I couldn't help but think maybe she's trying to avoid me. I can't have another fight between us. I just couldn't do it.

I got out of my seat and asked the teacher could I use the restroom. Seeing that I was a good student, she let me go without hesitation. I walked to the bathrooms but then walked away. Alex hates public bathrooms. I roamed the halls until I heard voices.

"I don't feel the same way." a familiar voice said.

"Bu- but. I love you Jacob!" an incredibly familiar voice said.

A whirlwind of emotions went through my head. Betrayal was the first. She told us she didn't love him. She lied to us. To me. Confusion was second. How was she in love with him? They've been dating for a little over a month. I'm not in love with Miley and we've been together way longer than that. The last and strongest emotion was jealousy. I've never in my life felt this jealous before. This jealousy was almost painful. I began walking over to the couple, jealousy and rage completely taking over my body.

**PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWWWW!**


	16. Chapter 16: Liar

**Here you are guys =]. I'm in the mood. There are gonna be around 20 chapters in total and then we move onto the sequel. Girlfriends and Tourbuses. YAYYY!

* * *

**

_"Bu- but. I love you Jacob!" an incredibly familiar voice said._

_A whirlwind of emotions went through my head. Betrayal was the first. She told us she didn't love him. She lied to us. To me. Confusion was second. How was she in love with him? They've been dating for a little over a month. I'm not in love with Miley and we've been together way longer than that. The last and strongest emotion was jealousy. I've never in my life felt this jealous before. This jealousy was almost painful. I began walking over to the couple, jealousy and rage completely taking over my body.

* * *

_

ALEX POV

"What?" Jacob exclaimed, obviously surprised.

I laughed, but barely got out "Just kidding." because as soon as I said that, Nate grabbed me by the arm and dragged me away from Jake.

"Ow. Nate! You're hurting me!" I yelled at him but he didn't loosen his grip. "Nate! Let go!" I yelled and slapped his hand.

He stopped dragging me and let go when we were far enough away from Jacob to keep our conversation private.

"You liar!" he barked.

"What?" I asked taken aback and hurt.

"You said you didn't love him. But you do!" he fumed.

"Look. If I did love him, don't you think I would have a reason not to tell you guys?" I said and he opened his mouth to speak. "No. Shut up. I told him I was kidding and I was in the middle of a conversation. What gives you the right to drag me over here and yell at me about something that's none of your business that's not even true?" I yelled at him.

I saw his facial expression change and saw he wasn't angry anymore. I took that as a sign to leave so I turned around to leave. I then heard him mutter a sorry.

"Yeah. Say that to my now bruised arm!" I yelled and stormed away. Jacob had already went inside so I walked back in school and into the classroom. I came up with some excuse for being late but still got a lunch detention. I sat down in my seat, glaring at my desk. Then I got a text from Mitchie.

[_Mitchie_, **Alex**]

_ok…wat happened_

**Jacob broke up with me**

_omg im so sorry_

**but that's not wat made me so mad. I was jokin with jake and told him I was in luv with him and nate heard and dragged me away from jake and started yelling at me for lyin to u guys.**

_that douche!_

**yea and now my arms bruised n wat not**

"Michelle! Is that a cell phone? LUNCH DETENTION!" our teacher said and she rolled her eyes as soon as the teacher looked away.

I continued to just glare at my desk.

Even when Nate walked in and went to his seat.

Even when I heard he got detention for taking such a long restroom break.

Even when Shane and Miley purposely got caught passing notes to and got lunch detention.

I finally looked up when the bell rang. I grabbed my stuff and headed to my next class, walking quickly so no one could talk to me.

I wasn't mad at Nate. That's what made me so mad. Mad at myself. He just did all of that to me and I wasn't mad at him. Sure I was mad 30 minutes ago but I've already forgiven him. That's how much I loved him.

I bumped into someone when I was walking into my next class and was happy to see it was Jacob.

"Hey. There you are. Is everything OK?" Jake asked me.

"Yeah everything's fine. Oh and by the way, I was seriously just kidding about that whole love thing." I told him.

"Oh course you were. If I were a chick, I wouldn't be able to resist me either babe." he said with a smirk.

"So…friends?" I asked.

"Always." he said with a smile and gave me a hug.

I smiled and took a seat in the classroom, no longer angry.

Shane took a seat next to me a few seconds and looked at me worriedly.

"Lexi. Everything alright?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah. I'll tell you everything later but I'm fine now.

"Alrighty then." he said with a smile and I couldn't resist the urge to smile back.

The day went much faster after that and next thing you know, I was in lunch detention with everyone else.

We weren't allowed to talk and, of course, we got detention with one of the few teachers that actually paid attention to the students so we couldn't text or pass notes or anything.

After school, I decided to go home with the Grays so that I could tell Shane all about what happened. Mitchie came along so that she could vent to someone because I was "strangely calm" and being "non-ventable". Miley had to go to some dinner with her family so she didn't come with us.

I rode with Mitchie to the Grays and when we got there, Nate went straight to his room. I'm not sure how he was feeling because I avoided eye contact with him all day. I wanted to avoid any awkward situations at school.

We all got situated in Shane's room and I told Shane all about it. Everything. Including how I wasn't upset. Soon I got a text from Miley.

"Guys. I don't know what to tell her. Should I lie so she stays with Nate or should I tell the truth and hope her reaction isn't too bad?" I asked them.

"I don't know." Mitchie said.

"I think there's only one person you should check with." Shane said nodding his head to the right, referring to Nate's room next to his.

"Yeah. And I do ned to straighten things out with him anyway." I said and started for the door.

"If he touches you again. I swear. I will kill him." Mitchie said in all seriousness.

"Uum…Thanks." I said and walked over to Nate's room. I knocked and didn't wait for an answer. I just barged in.

I was crestfallen when I saw Nate. He was staring at the ceiling, dried tears on his face. I couldn't help but smile when I saw his face brighten tremendously when he saw that I had walked in.

"Hey Nate." I said.

"Alex?" he asked, confused.

"What no Allie?" I asked with a smile to show him I wasn't upset.

He took that as a cue to start apologizing.

"Allie. I'm so sorry. I hate myself. I truly do. I hate myself so much right now." he told me and I made my way to his bed.

"That's alright. I love you enough for both of us." I told him and curled up next to him.

"How? How could you love me after what I did to you?" he asked.

"Because forgiveness is divine." I told him with a smile. "And I can't lose you again." I added in a serious tone.

Nate wrapped his arm around me and I winced when he touched the, now purple, bruise on my arm.

"I hate myself. I hate myself." I heard him mutter.

"Ssssh. If you say that again, I'll hate you too." I told him and he nodded.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and he wrapped his arms around mine. My arms wrapped around his neck and I tucked my head into his chest.

"I thought I was being replaced." Nate said suddenly.

"What?" I asked though my voice was muffled by his shirt.

"I thought that while we weren't talking, your bond with Shane was stronger than ours and that you loved him more than me now. That's really why I was so angry. Angry at myself really." he said simply and I kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry. You're still Number One." I told him and tucked my head back into the crook of his neck, smiling into his shirt.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! I haven't really been getting a lot of reviews lately so please review! Oh and thanks to walkingonsnow! Her reviews always make me want to write more because she always seems so interested in what I'm writing and she's an AH-MAZING author so you HAVE to look at her stories! Ok...but seriously please review!**


	17. Chapter 17: New Blonde

**OMG! I haven't posted in like forever! Woww. This one is short and kind of a filler because I just thought that I would finally update! I am currently suffering from lack of sleep. Lol. When I'm not doing what I should be, I'm sleeping. Sorry guys. I feel like such a disappointment! =[[[ I promise this weekend, one more chapter. I gotta hurry and get to the sequel! Please review! HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS KINDA CRAPPY CHAPTER! Love you guys! Thanks for all the support and reviews! =]

* * *

**

_"I thought I was being replaced." Nate said suddenly._

_"What?" I asked though my voice was muffled by his shirt._

_"I thought that while we weren't talking, your bond with Shane was stronger than ours and that you loved him more than me now. That's really why I was so angry. Angry at myself really." he said simply and I kissed his cheek._

_"Don't worry. You're still Number One." I told him and tucked my head back into the crook of his neck, smiling into his shirt.

* * *

_

NATE POV

Alex and I stayed wrapped in each other's arms for some time, just talking. I knew in the back of my head that this was wrong because I had a girlfriend, but I couldn't find the will to move. Alex's hair smelled like green apples, a change from her usual strawberry. Mitchie walked in about a half hour later.

"You're lucky Gray…I thought I was going to have to beat you up." she said with a glare.

I began as why but then remembered why Allie was in here in the first place. It broke my heart that all this time that I've spent trying to protect her, I was the one that had hurt her this time. I had laid my hands on her and she's is bruised because of me. I can't believe myself. How did Alex find it in her heart to forgive me? I haven't even forgiven myself…

"Hey. So what are you guys going to tell Miley?" Shane asked as he too walked into the room.

Hmm. I hadn't even thought of that.

"Oh yeah. That was the whole reason I came in here." Alex said.

"Duh…"Mitchie said and her and Alex began laughing.

"Well…I think I should tell her." I spoke.

"When?" Shane asked.

"Uum. I don't know. Soon." I replied.

"You know if you tell her, she might break up with you right?" Alex asked me.

"Yeah. But she deserves to know." I told her.

Truth is, I wouldn't be too upset if we broke up now that my feelings for Alex were developing again. It kind of made me feel bad hanging out with her so much with these feelings while I had a girlfriend. I felt like I was kind of cheating on her or something. They all shrugged and Mitchie made herself comfy on the bed next to Alex, and Shane plopped down in my computer chair. We began planning out our weekend.

ALEX POV

Wow. It hasn't even been 12 hours and I'd already completely forgiven Nate. No resentment whatsoever. I laid my head on his thigh as we began talking about the possible plans to go to the movies followed by a restaurant on Friday. I sighed. Friday was tomorrow. So close, but so far away. I left at around 8 and then, somehow, it was finally Friday. I opted to walk to school, a 25 minute walk, so that I could just think. It's been a while since I've done that. Of course, the first thing I began thinking about was Nate. Why couldn't life just be easy and let Nate love me too? Ugh… I hate the universe. I wish Nate could be single. But even if Nate and Miley did break up, would he even want to be with me? Probably not. I mean, I'm his best friend…Dudes never EVER like their best friends. It's like an unwritten rule that you don't like your best friend…A rule that my heart just doesn't want to follow. But what if we did date, and then we had a messy, painful breakup. That would ruin our little group of friends. I wouldn't want that to happen now would I? Why couldn't my love life be less complicated. Like Shane and Mitchie's. If they would just realize that they both like each other, they would be the perfect couple. They're both great singers, they're smart, they're athletic, they would be the star couple in the school if they would just admit their feelings to each other…

I sighed and paused when I reached the school. It was still relatively early so I sat on a bench outside of the school doors. I rolled my eyes when about 5 minutes later, the one, the only, GiGi, came over.

"Russo." she sneered as she walked past.

"Gertrude." I shot back, accompanied by another, can you guess? EYE ROLL.

She turned around and rolled her eyes at me.

"Shut up Russo." she told me,

"Make me Stephens." I said as I got up.

She scoffed and walked away.

"Oooh. Cat fight! Rawr!" I heard a familiar voice say behind me.

"Shut up Jacob." I said and laughed.

"How are you Alex?" he asked with a smile.

"Good. Good." I said and smiled.

"Good to hear." he told me and I smiled.

We kept the conversation going, even when Mitch, Miles, Nate, and Shane came. That is until the bell signaling the beginning of school rang. We went to our lockers and grabbed our books. Then we all headed to 1st period. It was all the same until some new blonde walked in.

"Hi my name is Jake Ryan. I'm new here."

* * *

**This chapter was supposed to be longer but then I wouldn't have posted tonight so I thought you'd rather have a shorter chapter than a really late chapter because I would never really finish the chapter. Teehee. Thanks for subscribing, reviewing and reading! Love ya! Please Review!**


	18. Chapter 18: I don't like that guy

Whoa...who told me to stop posting? Well my laptop kinda sorta broke so I had to wait until I got a new one because I hate typing my stories on other people's! Well FINALLY here's chapter 18! Excited about my new laptop so I should post a bunch!

"Shut up Russo." she told me,

"Make me Stephens." I said as I got up.

She scoffed and walked away.

"Oooh. Cat fight! Rawr!" I heard a familiar voice say behind me.

"Shut up Jacob." I said and laughed.

"How are you Alex?" he asked with a smile.

"Good. Good." I said and smiled.

"Good to hear." he told me and I smiled.

We kept the conversation going, even when Mitch, Miles, Nate, and Shane came. That is until the bell signaling the beginning of school rang. We went to our lockers and grabbed our books. Then we all headed to 1st period. It was all the same until some new blonde walked in.

"Hi my name is Jake Ryan. I'm new here."

Miley attempted to muffle a gasp but I still heard it. I reminded myself to ask her about it later.

"Please have a seat by Mr. Gray...wait there are two. Uuum...by Nathani-" the teacher began.

"NATE!" Nate corrected her once again.

About half way into the period, Miley was called on to answer a question. Probably because she sat in the back corner and looked preoccupied.

Everyone turned to look at her and a few chuckles and giggles escaped because she was a tad bit confused. When the new blonde, Jack I think, followed everyone else's gazes, he gasped when he layed eyes on Miley.

"MILEY?" he exclaimed, eyes wide.

She gave a timid smile and small wave but turned to the teacher and finally answered he question, suprisingly correctly.

The teacher ignored the exchange between Miles and that John kid and continued teaching. Mitch, Shane, Nate, and I shot Miley inquiring looks and she responded by smiling, showing that she'd tell us ALL about it later.

We turned our attention back to our teacher then because she'd began a new lesson.

The bell signifying the end of first period finally rang, which meant STORYTIME! We all rushed out of the classroom and over to Miley who'd scurried out as soon as the bell rung.

"So who exactly was that?" Shane finally asked after a few minutes of just roaming the halls.

"There's not enough time...I'll tell you guys later!" she said and ran off to her next class before we could say anything else.

We didn't see Miley until lunch because she didn't meet us in the halls or wait for us by the doors of our classes. Most of the classes I shared with her were in the afternoon. Finally the lunch bell rang and we raced to our usual table in search of Miley.

There she was...sitting all alone. Waiting shyly.

"Well hello to you too Ms. I'm gonna run away from Shane rudely when he asked a simple frickin question that could've been answered if I weren't such a poop fart faced girl..." Shane said.

Miley stared at him and then looked away.

"Ok. So basically Jake Ryan is my ex-boyfriend from Malibu..." she trailed off.

"Uum...that's not a long story...at all." I stated.

"Ha..guess not." she said with a small smile.

"And why does that matter? Why are you making such a big deal about that?" Nate asked her.

"We were in love...but I'm over him!" Miley said, not meeting Nate's eyes.

There was an awkward silence.

"So what about those Mets!" Shane said.

We all looked at him. Nate rolled his eyes with a slight smile, Mitch and I giggled and gently hit him on both sides of his arms, but Miley seemed to be in her own little world. Thinking about something else I guess…

"Hi…I'm Jake." The blonde guy appeared out of thin air.

"Hi!" Shane chirped.

"Aren't you that guy from that toothpaste commercial?" Mitchie asked.

"Uum..Yeah. I also have a TV show." He replied, slightly arrogantly.

"Well that's…cool?" I said…well asked.

"Can I talk to you? Alone?" he asked Miley.

"You can say it all right here!" Nate said, glaring at Jack. Or Jake I mean.

"Of course." Mitchie said shooting Nate a look.

Miley and Jake walked away.

"I don't like that guy." Nate said slowly.

"Sucks for you then doesn't it?" I asked with a playful smirk but the tension was too strong for my attempt to make him laugh.

Miley walked back over, with a slight smile on her face. The smiled disappeared under Nate's glare though.

"What?" she asked worriedly.

"Nothing…nothing at all." Nate said and stormed out.

"I'll go and get him." Miley and I said at the same time.

"He's upset with you. I'll handle it." I told Miley and began to walk.

"He's MY boyfriend so I'll handle it!" Miley shocked me by grabbing my arm.

"He's my BEST friend so I'm gonna him feel better. He's already mad at you Ms. I still OBVIOUSLY have feelings for my EX!" I yelled, getting annoyed.

"Well I don't feel comfortable with you going out there while he's mad at me Ms. I LOVE Nate Gray."

"What…?" I said, my heart pounding. "Nate and I are just friends and that's all we'll ever be!" I then yelled, recovering from the moment of shock.

"EXACTLY!" Miley yelled back and dumped her tray on me.

"Wow…you think you know a person." I said and stormed out of the cafeteria. Upset, and in my own little world, I went to the place I always go when I'm upset.

Surprise Surprise…there was Nate.

"What happened Allie?" he asked referring to my ruined clothes.

"Miley happened. Ughh…I thought we were friends." I said.

He hugged me, food and everything.

"Come one let's go get you changed." He said leading me back into the school.

He handed me his gym clothes, baggy sweats and a hoodie.

I slipped into the girl's bathroom and changed really quickly.

"Thank's Natey." I said and hugged him.

"THERE you are sweetheart!" Miley said to Nate but stopped when she said me…in his clothes. "With her...get away from him you little wannabe girlfriend! I'm his girlfriend and you never will be! Just leave him alone! That fantasy that he'll EVER love you back is just that. A FANTASY!"

Was this really happening? Was Miley really doing this?

I ran away from the two of them, tears threatening to come out, but I wouldn't cry. I would NOT cry!

Faintly, very faintly, I heard the 3 words I'd wanted to for so long.

"Miley. It's over!"


	19. Chapter 19: I Get it Now

**Now there are probably MULTIPLE errors in this chapter and it's pretty short but I have to wake up early and am supposed to be sleeping right now so…SORRY! Haha. PLEASE REVIEW! Next chapter is the SERIES FINALE! Get ready for Girlfriends and Tourbuses. Next chapter will basically be Smitchie (finally…haha. Don't worry. Expect Smitchie in the sequel!). Well hope you enjoy the chapter!**

"THERE you are sweetheart!" Miley said to Nate but stopped when she said me…in his clothes. "With her...get away from him you little wannabe girlfriend! I'm his girlfriend and you never will be! Just leave him alone! That fantasy that he'll EVER love you back is just that. A FANTASY!"

Was this really happening? Was Miley really doing this?

I ran away from the two of them, tears threatening to come out, but I wouldn't cry. I would NOT cry!

Faintly, very faintly, I heard the 3 words I'd wanted to for so long.

"Miley. It 's over!"

"Allie! Open up. Please open up!" Nate called for the 1000th time.

As soon as I'd run through the doors of the school, I was caught by a teacher who decided to excuse me from the rest of the school day due to the state I was in currently. I have no idea if Nate was that lucky but he followed me home anyhow.

I just continued to ignore him and sat in the corner of my room, crying silently. I have no idea why I was crying. All I wanted was for him to hold me and that's exactly what I was preventing. The unnecessary tears must be from embarrassment or betrayal because he most definitely didn't hate me.

Finally, I got up, unlocked the door, opened it a crack, and sat in the middle of my bed. Nate wasted no time rushing my side and wrapping his arms around me.

"Sssh. Allie please don't cry. Please…" he pleaded softly into my ear.

I'm not sure whether it was the comforting smell of his cologne or the safe feeling I always got when I was in his arms, but my cries began to quiet down and were eventually gone completely.

"Nate…" I said softly, beginning to explain myself.

"Allie, you don't have to say anything if you don't want. I'll wait as long as you need me to." He said but I could hear the curiosity through the calm voice.

"I love you. Like IN love. I'm IN love with you." I said bluntly and hid my face in his shoulder, my face now red with embarrassment.

I heard nothing for a while so I looked up at his face to see how he was reacting. First I saw confusion, then relief, and now pain.

"I get it now. I'm so sorry Allie. Wow…I'm so STUPID. I'm so sorry." He said and hugged me tighter.

He's sorry? As in he's sorry that the feeling isn't mutual? I knew this was coming. This was NATE frickin GRAY we were talking about!

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault I'm not as pretty or smart as the other girls you could have." I said, my voice cracking mid-sentence,

"You're right. You aren't as pretty as them…you're MUCH prettier. You're gorgeous. Seeing your beautiful brown eyes and your amazing smile everyday makes me happy. Oh so happy." He said and pulled away from the hug to look in my eyes.

"Don't say things you don't mean…" I said and ripped my eyes away from his gaze.

"Don't worry. I don't…Alex. I've had a crush on you since the first day I saw you. I remember thinking 'Wow. SHE'S going to show us around?' I remember being jealous every time you flirted with a guy. I remem-"

And then I kissed him. I'm not sure why or how I got the nerve to do it, but I kissed him…and he kissed back. I pulled away and he smiled at me and said

"And I remember when you kissed me and I thought 'Finally!'"

I smiled at him and hugged him, so happy that he felt the same way.

"I love you too Allie. Now I know I have put you through a lot but I promise to never do that again if you do me a favor." He said.

"That favor being?" I asked with a small smile that would probably be permanent for the next week.

"Will you please let me live out my biggest dream by being my girlfriend?" he asked with an adorable timid, worried smile, as if I could EVER say no.

"Only if you promise to take me out to get ice cream after I say yes." I told him with a smirk.

"Done." He replied with a smile.

"Well in THAT case. I would be HONORED to be your girlfriend." I said with a smile.

And even though he'd put me through so much pain, the smile that was now on his face made it all worthwhile.


	20. Chapter 20: What's Wrong With Her?

**AAAAH! Last chapter! Please reviewwww!**

_"I love you too Allie. Now I know I have put you through a lot but I promise to never do that again if you do me a favor." He said._

_"That favor being?" I asked with a small smile that would probably be permanent for the next week._

_"Will you please let me live out my biggest dream by being my girlfriend?" he asked with an adorable timid, worried smile, as if I could EVER say no._

_"Only if you promise to take me out to get ice cream after I say yes." I told him with a smirk._

_"Done." He replied with a smile._

_"Well in THAT case. I would be HONORED to be your girlfriend." I said with a smile._

_And even though he'd put me through so much pain, the smile that was now on his face made it all worthwhile._

**NATE**

Who knew my little crush on Alex from 9th grade would have escalated into love? Of course, leave it to me to realize that I was in love when it was almost too late. I smiled at the sleeping Alex in my arms and saw my phone lighting up on the nightstand on the opposite side of the bed. I carefully reached over Allie and grabbed it.

7 NEW TEXT MESSAGES.

**From: Mitchh!**

_WHERE ARE YOU? IS ALLIE WITH YOU! UGHH I HATE MILEY!_

**From: Mitchh!**

_SERIOUSLY NATE! WHY WON'T YOU OR ALEX ANSWER YOUR PHONE! WHAT HAPPENED?_

**From: Shane **

_What's up? Why aren't you in class?_

**From: Miles :) **

_I'm sorry! We can work this out. Don't let that girl get between us!_

**From: Mitchh!**

_Nate…if you don't call me I'm gonna kill you! I can't cut another class or else I'm suspended! _

**From: Shane**

_NATE! RESPOND TO OUR MESSAGES!_

**From: Shane**

_School's out…be prepared for our wrath…_

I chuckled to myself. "Be prepared for our wrath" was so NOT a Shane thing to say! I gently shook Allie and she slowly opened her eyes, a bright smile soon appearing on her face.

"Well hello gorgeous." I said to her and kissed her head.

"This is the honeymoon stage. No need to be conservative with the kisses." She said with a smirk and leaned in for a kiss.

I kissed back and pulled away with a smile.

"I'll keep that in mind." I told her with a smile.

I heard the front door open and the sound of Shane's laughter filled the house.

"I'm so serious! I'm going to kill that teacher! No running in the halls…that OBVIOUSLY doesn't apply when there's an emergency you need to see about."

Allie quickly whispered "Play along…" in my ear and snuck through Shane and I's shared bathroom that connected our rooms and into Shane's room. As they walked pass the door of Shane's room, I watched as Mitchie did a double take at Alex, now face down on the bed.

"Allie! What's wrong?" Mitchie asked, worry prominent in her voice.

They continued asking her and attempting to comfort her because she appeared very upset. After a while, I got up and walked into the room, instantly shot down with the glares of Shane and Mitchie.

"What?" I asked.

"What's wrong with her?" Mitchie instantly demanded.

"How should I know. She almost ruined my relationship…" I spoke.

"WHAT?" Shane and Mitchie shouted simultaneously, clearly angry.

Alex lifted her head and looked at me with a smirk and mouthed "They're gonna get you!"

I rolled my eyes and stared at Mitchie and Shane, not sure what exactly to say.

"I'm gonna get you Nate!" Mitchie yelled as she charged at me but she stopped midway because of the laugh that escaped Alex's lips.

"Alex…are you still upset."

"Yes…the guy I'm in love with can't form good lies quickly… a major turn off." She said and giggled again.

"He knows?"Mitchie asked. "And he's STILL with Miley?"

"You tell me." Alex said and walked over to me to wrap her arms around me and give me a quick peck. She turned to Mitchie, who was now screaming, with a smirk. Shane however was laughing softly.

"It's about time…" he mumbled when Mitchie finally calmed down.

We all plopped down onto Shane's bed, my head in Nate's lap as he played with my hair, occasionally leaning down to kiss my cheek or whisper something in my ear. Mitchie demanded that I tell the entire story on what happened so I told her the whole story starting from when I stormed out after Miley and I's confrontation.

It's funny how when you love someone, you can easily overlook their flaws and the pain that they once caused you. Nate was finally mine and NO one could take him from me. Not now at least. He was the definition of a perfect boyfriend. Cute, sweet, understanding, funny. The whole 9 yards.

"You and Shane should finally get together." I stated out of no where.

"I agree. Shane like LOVES you."

"And Mitchie like loves you." Alex said to Shane.

I laughed at the looks Shane and Mitchie were shooting us.

"Shane most DEFINITELY doesn't like me so even if I DID-

"Which you do." Alex interjected.

"As I was saying," an annoyed Mitchie continued, "Even if I did like him, that wouldn't matter because it takes two likes to make a couple."

I glanced at Shane who was staring intently at Mitchie.

"They're right. I do like you." Shane stated, loud and clear.

Mitchie's face went from confused to surprised to ecstatic. She opened her mouth to speak when my phone went off REALLY loudly.

She glared at me while I said "It's Jeff, the tour bus manager."

I answered the phone while Mitchie stared at Shane who was looking at me intently. We'd been waiting for Jeff to call for a long time.

"REALLY? OK. That's great. Wait. I have one more change to make." I said, walking out of the door while motioning for Shane to follow.

"No Miley… Yes I'm sure… It's a long story…I do have someone in mind to replace her. Her name is Alex Russo… Yup. Second place… seriously?...Ok thanks Jeff! You won't be sorry!" I said bye and hung up the phone.

"It's a go?" Shane asked hopefully.

"It's a go!" I told him and we shared a smile.

"Guess what gals!" Shane said as he entered his room once again.

"What?" Mitchie asked hopefully.

"YOU'RE GOING ON TOUR WITH CONNECT THREE!"

_**THE END! Hope you added me to Author Alert because I won't be updating this story anymore. Going to start my new one soon! PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE SEQUEL! LOVE YOU GUYS!**_


End file.
